Vegas
by suallenparker
Summary: House, Cuddy, Las Vegas. Un peu trop d'alcool et une église Elvis. Attendez-vous donc au pire !
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Las Vegas**

Auteur : suallenparker

Traducteur : arya57

Disclaimer : tout ceci n'est pas à moi, mais dès que je suis riche je l'achète…

Spoiler : aucun

Résumé : House, Cuddy, Las Vegas. Un peu trop d'alcool et une église Elvis. Attendez-vous donc au pire !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Jeudi matin_

Sans entrain, House boita vers son armoire, y pris au hasard trois T-shirs qui lui semblaient propres malgré leur aspect froissé, et les fourra avec un jeans usé dans sa valise à côté du reste de ses affaires dont il pensait pouvoir avoir besoin lors de son week-end à Vegas. En premier lieu cent dollars en billet de un dollar… Si déjà Cuddy lui faisait faire un discours, il pourrait au moins la remercier de cet honneur douteux en l'amenant dans un club de strip-tease. House sourit.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : l'État du Nevada, Dieu et Elvis**

_3 jours plus tard, dimanche matin_

Avec précaution, Cuddy fit une tentative d'ouvrir ses yeux endoloris par le sommeil, pour les refermer immédiatement lorsqu'elle fut éblouie par les rayons de soleil de Las Vegas qui pénétraient par une grande fenêtre dans la chambre. Sa tête résonnait comme si toute une colonie de mineurs y travaillait rageusement avec des marteaux-piqueurs…

Gémissante, elle tenta de se protéger de sa main gauche des rayons de soleil aveuglants qui l'éblouissaient, lorsqu'elle s'effraya en remarquant quelque chose de froid et métallique à son annulaire gauche qui caressait son visage, et se rendit aussitôt compte que cette même main avait reposé quelques minutes plus tôt sur quelque chose de chaud et qui respirait… Subitement elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, fixa tout d'abord son annulaire où se dressait _un anneau en or_, puis se tourna vers ce quelque chose qui respirait à côté d'elle.

Oh merde !

House.

Oh ! Merde !

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de retrouver sa contenance, inspira un bon coup. 'Reste calme, Lisa…' s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement. 'Surtout reste calme…'

A ce moment elle remarqua qu'elle était totalement nue.

OH MERDE !

'Aucune importance de rester calme.' Rapidement elle se redressa, saisit le fin drap qui recouvrait pauvrement son corps et celui de House, également nu, et le ramena sur elle, couvrant sa poitrine. Les mineurs, qui frappaient toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme dans son crâne, protestaient à présent contre son redressement brutal en enclenchant la pelleteuse.

« Oh merde… », murmura doucement Cuddy, amenant ses jambes à son corps et posant sa douloureuse tête contre ses genoux. Nerveusement elle balança sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, cherchant dans son subconscient des informations qui pourraient l'éclairer sur ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, mais uniquement les mineurs paraissaient lui répondre, augmentant son mal de tête. House fit alors un léger mouvement à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter… 'Pitié ne le faite pas se réveiller.', supplia-t-elle intérieurement. 'Pitié ne le faite pas se réveiller. Pitié-'

« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil. » Souriant House se redressa.

Au lieu de lui répondre ou de l'insulter, parce que contrairement à elle, lui ne semblait pas souffrir d'une gueule de bois, elle lui présenta sa main gauche portant l'anneau, sans aucun commentaire. Elle l'insulterait lorsque sa voix n'émettrait plus ce douloureux écho dans sa tête…

« Oh merde. », siffla House en laissant sortir l'air de ses poumons. Il saisit la main de Cuddy avec sa main droite et l'amena près de son visage. « Cuddles, mais tu portes du toc… » Il la regarda avec de grand yeux. « Je suis _choqué_ ! » Il porta mélo-dramatiquement sa main gauche à son cœur.

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir et pointa avec un léger coup de tête, mouvement qu'elle regretta immédiatement, sur la main de House, qui était posée sur son torse nu.

Seulement maintenant House remarqua son propre anneau. « Oh merde. », laissant subitement tomber la main de Cuddy, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Un bip strident les fit sursauter. Jurant, House saisit son portable, qui clignotait et vibrait sauvagement sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, pendant que Cuddy se bouchait les oreilles, une expression douloureuse sur son visage.

« Oui ? »

« House ? » résonna une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil.

« Non, Wilson, ici Dieu. » House roula des yeux. « Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Sinon je raccroche… J'ai encore des choses importantes à faire. Empêcher des inondations, guérir des cancers, tu vois… Sauver le monde, la routine quoi. »

« D'accord Dieu, si tu es si occupé, soit gentil et met moi en contact avec House alors, ok ? » La voix de Wilson se noyait littéralement de sarcasmes.

« Dis lui de rappeler plus tard. », grogna Cuddy, les mineurs dans sa tête travaillant de plus belle. Jalousement elle observait House, qui ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir le martyr… Maudit soit-il.

House déplaça brusquement le téléphone de côté et posa une main sur le combiné, mais trop tard, Wilson avait déjà reconnu la voix de Cuddy…

« Cuddy est avec toi ? » Wilson était perplexe. « Que fait Cuddy dans ta chambre à 10 heures du matin ? »

« La question est plutôt, pourquoi diable tu m'appelle à 10 heures du matin. » Grogna House dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de Wilson, mais échoua.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Cuddy est dans ta chambre ? » insista Wilson sans pitié.

« Etant donné que la nuit dernière était notre nuit de noce, ça aurait été quelque peut déplacé de la jeter dehors comme d'habitude, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cuddy gémit tandis que Wilson cherchait à reprendre son souffle. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il douteux. « Tu viens de dire nuit de noce ? »

House hocha de la tête, mais se rappela que téléphoner visuellement n'était pas encore possible, puis ajouta : « Oui, nuit de noce Wilson. C'est la nuit juste après le mariage. » Irrité House roula des yeux. Également un geste qui échappa à Wilson. « Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ça. Tu as décidément plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine… »

« Mari-age. » demanda Wilson incertain, comme s'il doutait de son ouïe. Ou de la santé mentale de House. « Tu es entrain de ma dire, que tu es marié à Cuddy ? »

A nouveau House gaspilla un regard cynique envers Wilson. « Oui, marié Wilson. Avec Cuddy. Plus précisément dans l'état du Nevada, devant Dieu et Elvis. Bien que pour certains c'est la même chose… »

Abattue, Cuddy cacha son visage entre ses mains et laissa échapper un gémissement. House, front plissé, lui lança un rapide regard, avant qu'il ne tourne son attention à nouveau vers Wilson, qui choqué, était toujours muet à l'autre bout du fil. « Je dois raccrocher… », lança House sèchement en levant les sourcils. « Ma chère femme nécessite toute mon attention, si tu comprend ce que je veux dire… » Et avant même de laisser le temps à Wilson de répondre, il referma sont portable, l'éteignit, et le reposa sur la table de nuit. Doucement il effleura l'épaule de Cuddy de sa main droite. « Cuddy, ça va ? »

Perplexe, Cuddy leva la tête et lança un regard furieux à House. « Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que j'ai une gueule de bois, et que je viens d'épouser le pire connard qui existe ? », siffla-t-elle aussi fort que lui permit son douloureux mal de tête. Elle plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi d'ailleurs toi tu n'as pas une gueule de bois ? »

« C'est l'avantage d'un abus de drogue sur plusieurs années… A force le corps s'habitue à tout. » House haussa les épaules, saisit sa boîte de Vicodin qui se trouvait à côté de son portable sur la table de nuit, y pris deux comprimés et les donna à Cuddy.

Cuddy marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avala un comprimé et chercha du regard quelque chose dans la pièce. Enveloppée du drap elle se leva pour prendre son sac à main qui se trouvait par terre, proche de la porte, et qui était légèrement recouvert par son soutient-gorge, qu'elle ramassa en rougissant.

Souriant, House l'observait. « Chérie, tu n'es pas obligée de te rhabiller… Laisse-nous donc profiter encore un petit peu de notre tout frais mariage… »

Cuddy envisagea un moment de lui lancer son sac à main à la tête, mais se résigna et commença à y chercher son portable. « Je ne m'habille pas… »

« Super ! »

Elle lui lança un vieux stylo dessus. « Je cherche mon portable… »

« Portable ? »

« Pour appeler mon avocat… »

« Avocat ? »

« Pour une annulation… »

« Annulation après même pas une journée ? Tout doucement, Britney… »

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule et sortie son portable de son sac. « Tu ne crois quand même pas sérieusement que je vais restée mariée avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi ? » A nouveau House posa sa main sur son cœur. « Je croyais qu'entre nous, c'était quelque chose de spécial. » Gémit-il tout en reniflant avec arrogance. « Mais juste au cas où ça t'avais échappé : je viens juste de dire à Wilson qu'on était marié, ce qui veut dire que… » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre imaginaire à son poignet. « …MAINTENANT, tout l'hôpital est au courant… Tu veux vraiment leur dire demain que tous les deux on est déjà divorcés ? Ça sonne pas très professionnel pour une doyenne en médecine, tu crois pas ? »

Pensive, Cuddy se détacha de son portable et commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Aussi difficile que ce fût pour elle de l'admettre, House avait raison. Plus personne ne la prendrait au sérieux si ça se savait qu'elle avait épousé le pire abruti de tout l'hôpital sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Encore merde ! « Et quelle solution grandiose te passe par la tête pour résoudre se problème alors ? » Sarcastiquement elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas lui faire sentir qu'il avait raison juste parce qu'elle était du même avis que lui. « Tu veux rester simplement marié peut-être ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si Britney et Kevin, et Jessica et Nick y arrivent, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour nous… »

« Ces deux couples sont divorcés, House. »

« Oui, mais seulement après un an de mariage officiel ! On va dire, on reste marié pendant six mois pour conserver ta réputation, et après on prétend qu'on a fini par se détacher l'un de l'autre, ou bien que je suis resté avec toi juste pour donner un élan à ma carrière… Comme tu préfères. » Il sourit satisfait.

Sceptique, Cuddy fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que tu te promet de cette situation, House ? »

« Tu veux dire à part ce sentiment agréable, cette chaleur intérieure, cette satisfaction profonde qu'on a, lorsqu'on aide généreusement une personne ? »

« La seule chose qui te donne cette chaleur intérieure comme tu la définit, c'est un Muffin tout frais… »

« Tss, tss, tss, Cuddy… » House secouait pitoyablement la tête. « Aussi sarcastique le plus beau jour de ta vie ? »

« House… » Sa voix sonnait comme une mise en garde.

« Alors cette chaleur intérieure qu'on ressent quand on reçoit ce que l'on veut, quand on sait que tous les hommes de l'hôpital sont jaloux de toi parce que tu t'envoies en l'air avec la patronne en chaleur… » Détendu, il haussa des épaules.

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi House ! »

« Encore. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne vas pas encore coucher avec moi, Cuddy. Ou bien qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on a fait la nuit dernière ? » Il battit suggestivement avec les paupières.

« Pas de sexe, House. », répéta Cuddy sévèrement, pendant qu'elle tentait vainement de refouler les images d'eux, allongés nu sur le lit, desquelles elle ne savait pas exactement si elles étaient des souvenirs ou pure imagination. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière… Elle savait qu'elle était allée à ce diner de charité avec House, qu'un collant, riche et bel homme avait organisé pour ce samedi… Ce même homme ne l'avait pas quittée de la soirée et avait maladroitement essayé de lui faire des avances…

« Tu vas aussi le raconter aux mecs de l'hôpital ? », la sortit House de ses pensées.

Cuddy grogna. « Ça ne servirait en rien à notre mariage blanc, pas vrai ? D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter de mes penchants sexuels avec mes employés… »

« D'où est-ce que je suis censé savoir ça ? Tu as tout de même épousé un de tes employés alors que tu étais bourrée… »

Cuddy ignora son commentaire et commença à récupérer ses vêtements, qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. House l'observait, muet.

« Si déjà tu ne compte pas coucher avec moi, tu me payes mes call-girls alors ?, lui demanda-t-il finalement. « Comme sorte de gage matrimonial ? »

« Non. »

« Mais on reste quand même mariés ? »

« Oui… », grogna Cuddy et devint rouge écarlate lorsqu'elle alla récupérer sa petite-culotte sous le boxer de House. D'une certaine manière tout ceci lui paru comme un mauvais présage pour son mariage… Elle avait le sentiment que pour cette farce, House allait lui réclamer un peu plus que juste des conversations sur leur vie sexuelle non existante…

House souriait étant donné la magnifique vue que lui offrait Cuddy sur ses fesses, qui se dessinaient plus que clairement à travers le drap fin. « D'accord, alors je téléphone à Wilson pour lui dire qu'on souhaite une machine à Espresso pour notre mariage… »

* * *

Author´s note: Hi there. thanks so much for reading this first chapter, I hope you liked it even if I didn´t understand much more than 'oh merde' and 'oui' but I think it just looks soooo cool in french! (I don´t speak french, so I can´t judge anything but the looks of it ^-^ I´m from Germany... That´s why I´m talking to you in english ^-^) It´s thanks to Arya and Di-Bee that you could read this in french. arya translated it from german to french and Di-Bee betaed it. (I´m sooo grateful and honored that they decided my story would be worth a translation. Thanks so much to both of them!) I would love to hear your opinion on it (you can write to me in french, Arya and Di-Bee promised to help me reading them! Aren´t they gorgeous? Yes they are!)

Greetings, suallenparker


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : aéroport et club de strip-tease**

_Lundi matin_

« Laissez-moi vous aider, monsieur… », dit un homme quelque peut rond, qui observait Cuddy depuis déjà quelques minutes, en s'adressant à House. Il s'apprêtait à soulever la valise de celui-ci pour la placer sur le tapis roulant de l'aéroport de Las Vegas, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec la sienne. Cuddy, qui se trouvait juste à côté de House, avait déjà mis sa valise sur le tapis, et ricanait joyeusement devant cette étrange scène. House lui lança un regard noir et posa fermement sa canne sur sa valise, ce qui obligea l'inconnu à se relever. Il regarda House, interrogateur.

Celui-ci se força à lui sourire poliment, avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton faussement sympathique mais étonnamment vraisemblable : « Ça n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, monsieur… ma femme va le faire. » Démonstratif, il tira Cuddy vers lui par son coude.

« Votre… ? » L'inconnu clignait des yeux, étonné.

C'était au tour de House de sourire à présent. « Oui, ma femme. » Tenant bien à faire sonner le mot 'femme' le plus longtemps possible dans sa bouche. « Vous pouvez donc arrêter vos tentatives pour l'impressionner en essayent d'aider le pauvre boiteux… »

Le visage de l'inconnu vira subitement de la même couleur que l'écharpe rouge écarlate de mauvais goût qu'il portait autour du coup. Penaud, il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de prendre la fuite.

Agacée, Cuddy retira son coude de la prise de House. « Tu adores réellement ça, pas vrai ? »

House haussa nonchalement des épaules. « Je veux simplement me préparer du mieux que je peux à ce qui m'attend… »

Il déposa alors par lui-même sa valise sur le tapis roulant, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Ce geste provoqua subitement une douleur qui traversa toute sa jambe, ce qui transparut incontestablement dans son regard. Cuddy posa immédiatement une main soucieuse sur son bras. « House ? »

Furieux contre lui-même, House se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait ce regard plein de pitié dans ces yeux… Il ne supportait pas lorsqu'elle le regardait avec cet air de 'il-faut-que-j'aide-cet-handicapé'. Ça lui suffisait déjà amplement que Cameron se sente systématiquement obligée de le sauver… Il ne voulait pas que Cuddy le voit comme celui qui avait besoin qu'on l'aide, mais qu'elle le regarde comme tous les autres. Frustré, il chercha une diversion dans le hall de l'aéroport. Son regard tomba sur un couple qui se trouvait non loin d'eux, cherchant des cartes postales devant une boutique de souvenir. Il fut alors submergé par une idée, et sourit amusé, avant de tourner son regard vers Cuddy qui l'observait le front plissé.

Méfiante elle arqua un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Hmm… » House, pensif, se caressa d'une main le menton. « Tu pourrais aussi essayer de te préparer un petit peu mieux à ton rôle… On devrait occuper raisonnablement notre temps libre jusqu'au vol. » Il regarda à nouveau le couple et se dirigea, boitant, vers la boutique de souvenirs. « Allez, viens, laisse-nous observer ce couple… Que tu y trouveras ton inspiration… »

Tu parles de ce vieux croûton et de cette adolescente en mini-jupe ? » Toujours méfiante elle le suivit.

« Une telle jupe t'irait sûrement aussi… Même si tes débardeurs me plaisent mieux que le sien… plus décolletés… »

Cuddy roula des yeux, énervée. « Et à quel rôle est censé me préparer cette remarque si utile ? A celui de la petite allumeuse ? »

House lui lança un regard vicieux. « Je doute que tu ais besoin de faire des recherches pour ce rôle, Cuddy. »

« Recherches ? »

« Oui, recherches… Si on observait des couples mariés, ça nous aiderait peut-être à mieux jouer nos rôles… », lui expliqua-t-il tout en se forçant à ne pas sourire.

Cuddy grogna. « Ils ne sont sûrement pas marié ces deux là… Soit c'est sa fille, soit son amante… »

« ÇA c'est de l'inspiration ! » Ses yeux scintillaient, enthousiaste.

« Je ne vais pas non plus te financer une amante, House. »

« Tu as vraiment insensible… »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est si bien ensemble, chéri… »

Irrité, House se figea et observait Cuddy. « Chéri ? »

« J'ai également fait quelques recherches… », lui répondit Cuddy. « Maintenant qu'on est mariés, je ne peux plus systématiquement t'appeler par ton nom de famille… »

« Appelle-moi simplement Greg alors… »

« Greg… Hmm… » Cuddy fit semblant d'y réfléchir. « Moi je préfère chéri… » Elle sourit joyeusement. « Ça laisse transparaître toute cette tendresse qui caractérise si bien ce lien entre nous… » Son sourire devenait de plus en plus large. « Ou bien peut-être mon canard en sucre ? Mon bébé d'amour ? »

House se détourna de Cuddy avec un visage dégoûté, et continua à se diriger vers la boutique de souvenir. Le couple était entretemps allé vers une autre boutique.

Souriante elle le suivie. « Attend-moi donc mon cœur… »

« Parfait », grogna House. « Tu m'appelles mon cœur et moi je t'appelle ma reine des neiges… Je sens qu'on va s'amuser… »

Cuddy rit de bon cœur.

……………………………………………………………….

« Chéri, c'est tellement gentil de ta part de me laissé m'assoir à la fenêtre… », expliqua-t-elle avec ses grands yeux bleus accompagné d'un battement de cils, tout en posant presque délicatement sa main sur son bras.

« Je devrais te jeter par la fenêtre… », grogna House à mi-voix en essayant, frustré, de se mettre à l'aise sur son siège côté couloir. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, ou plutôt s'il avait été plus rapide, ce siège côté fenêtre aurait été le sien… Mais aussitôt qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'avion, Cuddy avait profité de son avantage d'avoir deux jambes en bon état pour passer devant lui et se précipiter sur ce siège… Et pour couronner le tout elle se moquait maintenant de lui ! A son goût, Cuddy s'amusait un petit peu trop à ses dépends aujourd'hui. Il grinça légèrement des dents, ce qui fit joyeusement sourire Cuddy. Ils étaient dans les airs depuis une heure maintenant, et il boudait toujours…

Enervé, House se tourna vers une des hôtesses de l'air et commanda deux doubles whisky.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas de whisky, House. »

« Pourtant samedi soir tu étais d'un autre avis. » Il lui lança un regard moqueur. « De toute façon je n'avait pas l'intention de partager avec toi… J'ai juste commandé deux 'doubles' parce qu'on ne peut pas commander de 'quadruple' Whisky dans l'avion.

Cuddy plissa le front. « Quoi ? » Le côté droit de sa bouche se releva légèrement. « Le foie grandit avec ses devoirs, pas vrai ? »

Elle secoua la tête, retira sa main de son bras et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Sous l'avion se formaient quelques nuages qui ressemblaient étrangement à des corps de femmes… Un flash rattrapa Cuddy dans ses pensées.

_Deux jours plus tôt, samedi soir_

« Ça te dirait une petite virée, poupée ? », souffla subitement une voix masculine, si proche de son oreille, que Cuddy faillit faire tomber sa flûte de champagne. Elle se retourna en direction de la voix, agacée. Celle-ci appartenait à un bel homme blond, grand et d'âge moyen, que Cuddy identifia comme étant le grand et riche magnat de l'immobilier qui avait organisé cette soirée de charité… Le mot clé était sans aucun doute 'riche'. Il avait déjà tenté de lui faire des avances dans les trois dernières soirées caritatives dans lesquels ils s'étaient croisés… Mais il avait aussi généreusement fait un don pour son tout nouveau projet…

Cuddy aurait souhaité l'envoyer balader pour son arrogance, mais se concentra sur la fortune considérable qu'il possédait pour se forcer à sourire pendant qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de son nom…

« Ian McBride ! » Sa voix sonnait sincèrement enchantée. Cuddy rit, comme si le fait de l'avoir allumé n'était censé être qu'une charmante blague. Ses capacités à jouer la comédie la surprenait à chaque fois… Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce type collant, dont les mains étaient à présent entrain de lui caresser légèrement ses bras nus, s'appelait réellement Ian McBride…

« Lisa Cuddy ! » Il sourit et fixa éblouit la vue plongeante que lui offrait le grand décolleté de sa robe noire. Ce nom était sans doute correct… « Alors, comment se porte la plus belle femme de la soirée ? »

Quel compliment de mauvais goût… Soit ce nom était définitivement le sien, soit sa poitrine l'avait à tel point hypnotisé que son propre nom n'avait plus d'importance… Cuddy se donna du mal à ne pas rouler des yeux. « Je vais bien… » Elle souriait, radieuse. « Malgré le fait que je me fasse quelques soucis à propos du financement du nouveau projet concernant les prématurés… » Si déjà elle était gentille avec lui, elle pouvait au moins faire une tentative de le sortir de sa transe devant sa poitrine… Son sourire pris une expression quelque peu inquiète. Dieu qu'elle était douée ! – Elle pourrait toujours commencer une carrière chez 'Prescription Passion' si un jour elle devait se faire virer par la faute de House. Ce serait probablement la première chose qu'elle ferait pour laquelle House l'admirerait… Cette pensée fit apparaître sur son visage le premier sourire naturel depuis des heures.

« Du souci ? », insista Ian, sa main gauche jouait à présent avec une des boucles qui s'était détachée de son élégant chignon, et qui se tortillait derrière son oreille gauche, pendant que sa main droite se baladait de son bras en direction de son dos. Il décrocha enfin son regard de sa poitrine. Ce regard lascif et scintillant ne plaisait mais alors pas du tout à Cuddy… « Que dirais-tu si on se retirait d'ici pour aller discuter de tes soucis dans un endroit un petit peu plus calme ? » Sa main glissa presque par hasard sur ses fesses. « Peut-être lors d'un diner, ma jolie ? »

« Sûrement pas. », répliqua soudain une voix masculine et dominante quelque peu stridente. Précipitamment, Cuddy se retira de l'emprise de Ian et fixa House qui était soudain apparu de nul part derrière Ian. Dans ce costume noir, simple mais très élégant, il paraissait beaucoup plus sévère. Si sérieux. L'expression tendue sur son visage accentuait cette impression… Sa mâchoire se trouvait sous une pression si intense qu'elle cru l'entendre grincer. Les yeux qui fixaient Ian étaient froids comme de l'acier. « Son cul est déjà bien trop gros comme ça… » Il se tourna vers Cuddy, son regard était presque devenu tendre. « Pas que son cul ne me plaise pas… » A nouveau il se tourna vers Ian. D'une voix cassante il continua : « Maintenant vous voulez bien nous excuser. » Passant devant Ian, il saisit la main de Cuddy, lui pris son verre de champagne vide et le pressa dans les mains de Ian, ahuri. « Ma 'jolie' patronne et moi avons effectivement des choses plus importante à faire que de demander l'aumône à des gens comme vous, par exemple sauver des vies… » Et il ajouta en se tournant vers Cuddy : « Mon équipe vient de m'appeler, il y a une urgence… » Puis il se retourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Quoi comme urgence ? » Lui demanda Cuddy lorsqu'elle l'eut rattrapé.

« Aucune… C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ce morveux qui vous collait… », expliqua House en ronchonnant.

Muette, Cuddy le suivit.

Méfiant, il leva les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Rien… » Elle se racla la gorge. « C'est juste que je ne vous savais pas si prévenant… »

House grogna. « Pourtant vous devriez vous y attendre… Comme si je laisserais arriver quelque chose à mes trois meilleures amies… »

Cuddy le questionna du regard.

« Je veux dire par là vos jumelles… », expliqua House en laissant tomber quelque instant son regard dans son décolleter. « Et bien entendu votre magnifique fessier. »

Cuddy grogna. « Bien entendu… »

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il souriait. « Vous avez envie de partir, vos fesses et les jumelles, oui ou non ? »

……………………………………………………………….

« En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à un club de strip-tease… », grommela Cuddy une demi-heure plus tard en s'asseyant à contre-cœur sur le dossier usé de la chaise à côté de House, à une table située juste en face de la scène. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir été si naïve de suivre House. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre.

Une grande blonde à forte poitrine était entrain de danser sur la scène, habillée d'un minuscule string rouge.

« C'est dommage. », lui répondit House, sirota sa bière qu'une serveuse presque nue venait de lui servir en même temps qu'une coupe de champagne pour Cuddy, et donna vingts dollars en billets de un à la serveuse. Celle-ci fronça interrogativement les sourcils en voyant les multiples billets, mais les fourra sans un mot dans son très court tablier blanc qu'elle portait au-dessus de sa encore plus courte mini-jupe. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous devriez penser plus souvent à des club de trip-tease… » Son regard se posa sur son décolleté.

Dans un soupir, Cuddy posa un doigt sur son menton l'obligeant à relever la tête. « Les seins nus sont là devant, House. » Faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la scène.

« Mais… »

« Je ne vais _pas_ me déshabiller, House… »

« Vraiment pas ? –Même pas si je vous dis que j'ai encore assez de billet de 1 dollar pour remplir votre bonnet d'un B à un C ? »

Amusé, Cuddy secoua la tête. « Pas pour quelques minables billets de 1 dollar… »

« Rabat-joie… »

« Avare. »

« Même pas vrai ! », se défendit House. « Je viens quand même de payer huit dollars une bière à un dollar et douze maudits dollars pour une ridicule petite coupe de champagne. »

« Vous avez raison, vous ressemblez à mère Theresa… Vous donnez et donnez sans jamais rien demander en retour… », répliqua Cuddy sarcastiquement.

House sourit. « Et comme je suis quasiment un saint, ce ne serait pas un pêché si vous me montriez vos seins, non ?

_Lundi matin_

C'était déjà la troisième cacahouète qui se joignait dans un léger 'Pfft' accompagnée d'une autre d'un 'Plop' un peu plus fort, auquelles s'ajoutaient deux autres qui atterrirent dans le décolleté de Cuddy, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Arrête tout de suite avec tes conneries ! », houspilla Cuddy, pendant que House était entrain de viser son décolleté avec une quatrième cacahouète. Agacé, elle sortie les noix de son débardeur.

« Mais je m'ennuie ! », pleurnicha House.

« Ton problème… »

« Justement non, parce que tout ça c'est ta faute… », bouda House et se fourra la quatrième cacahouète dans la bouche. « Si tu m'avais laissé m'assoir à la fenêtre, je pourrais me divertir en contemplant le paysage… Comme ça il ne me reste plus qu'à jouer à mettre des paniers… »

Stupéfaite, Cuddy secoua simplement la tête. « Tu es un vrai gamin. »

Il sourit. « C'est ce jeune charme qui te rend si éperdument amoureuse de moi, ma reine des neige. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : arrivée**

_Lundi soir, de retour à New Jersey_

Cuddy marchait vers la sortie de l'aéroport, un bon mètre devant House, sa valise dans la main gauche et l'autre enfouie dans la poche de son manteau, frustrée. Elle était épuisée du long vol et agacée par House qui avait essayé de la rendre folle durant presque tout le vol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède finalement le siège côté fenêtre. Elle était vraiment parvenue à épouser l'homme le plus gamin qui existait, mais c'était la conséquence quand on épousait quelqu'un étant bourrée… Elle grinça des dents.

« C'est pas gentil de laissé l'handicapé en arrière, tu sais… », rouspéta House derrière elle, et faillit lui rentrer dedans quand celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan.

« Nom de Dieu… » Cuddy posa sa valise, perplexe.

« Toi-même nom de Dieu. C'est quoi ça, pourquoi… », se plaignit House, avant qu'il ne voit la raison de l'arrêt spontané de Cuddy par-dessus son épaule, et se tut.

Directement devant la sortie se trouvait Wilson au côté de toutes les autres personnes attendant l'arrivée d'ami, de famille ou autre chose de ce genre. Il se tenait à côté d'un homme un peu plus âgé qui portait un uniforme de chauffeur et qui tenait une pancarte avec écrit 'Monsieur Brunner'. Fait qui laissa House totalement indifférent. La fait, par contre, que Wilson lui-même tenait également une pancarte avec l'inscription 'Monsieur et Madame Huddy', l'irritait beaucoup.

« Nom de Dieu… », répétant les mots de Cuddy il se dirigea, front plissé, vers son ami.

Cuddy avait à nouveau été plus rapide que lui, et se trouvait à présent dans l'étreinte du tout souriant Wilson, lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Dès que Wilson remarqua sa présence, il lâcha Cuddy et ouvrit ses bras. « House, vieil ami ! » Wilson souriait joyeusement. « Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras… »

« C'est quoi cette pancarte. », demanda-t-il brusquement au lieu de le saluer, et laissa bruyamment tomber sa valise sur le sol, pendant qu'il évita l'étreinte de Wilson.

« Celle-ci ? », répliqua Wilson innocent, levant la pancarte qu'il avait simplement posée sur la valise de Cuddy juste avant, souriant de plus belle.

« Non, celle de Hoke Colburn*. » House, énervé, se tourna vers l'homme à côté de Wilson qui les fixait avec curiosité. « On est définitivement pas Monsieur Brunner, alors va voir ailleurs s'il y est… »

Le chauffeur le regarda quelque peu choqué, se tourna et partit. Cuddy donna un coup dans le bras de House, secouant la tête.

« Aïe ! » House se massa le bras, boudeur et jeta un regard méchant à Cuddy. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« C'était quoi _ça_ ? » Cuddy montra le chauffeur du doigt qui s'éloignait. « Faut-il toujours que tu sois un tel con ? »

« C'est bon à savoir que le mariage ne vous a pas ramollis… » Wilson riait, amusé, mais regretta immédiatement sa remarque lorsque Cuddy et House lui jetèrent des regards noirs. S'attirer la fureur d'un de ces deux là présentait un certain facteur de risque pour sa santé… En plus de ça, Cuddy se souvint à ce moment de la pancarte qu'il tenait encore toujours dans sa main.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette pancarte Wilson ?, demanda Cuddy avec une expression qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas de prétexte.

« J'espérais que vous me poseriez cette question… » Wilson ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de sourire… Si déjà il devait bientôt mourir entre les mains de ces amis, il voulait au moins déguster les quelques dernières minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre sur Terre… « J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être votre nouveau nom de famille… »

« Huddy ? » Sceptique, Cuddy leva un sourcil.

« Ouais… » Wilson hochait enthousiaste de la tête. « Un nom composé me paressait un petit peu trop long… J'ai aussi pensé à 'Couse', mais je trouvais que 'Huddy' sonnait mieux… »

« Huddy ? », répéta Cuddy en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

House passa avec arrogance son bras autour des épaules de Cuddy. « On est un couple assez vieux-jeu, Cuddy va bien entendu prendre mon nom de famille… »

Elle suffoqua, impassible et tenta de se défaire de sa prise. « Et comment tu t'imagines ça ? Tu vas toujours m'appeler 'House' à partir de maintenant alors ? Tu as déjà du mal à ne pas m'appeler 'Cuddy'… »

« Pff… Je vais simplement t'appeler par ton surnom. », répondit-il relâché, la ramena un peu plus près de lui et lui offrit un sourire radieux. « Ma petite reine des neige… »

Wilson éclata de rire.

……………………………………………………………….

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture de Wilson pour rentrer chez eux. House était assit sur la banquette arrière, derrière Cuddy qui était assise sur le siège avant, siège que House malmenait avec sa canne depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture.

« Pourquoi tu as épousé House, Cuddy ? », demanda subitement Wilson en enclenchant le clignotant pour tourner à gauche.

« Pardon ? » Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir compris, il laisserait tomber ce sujet.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as épousé House… » Les espoirs de Cuddy disparurent. « J'ai déjà entendu les explications de House hier au téléphone. », ajouta-t-il. « Et j'aimerai bien entendre les tiennes maintenant… »

Cuddy avala nerveusement sa salive. Le moment était venu… La première épreuve pour la pièce de théâtre 'La belle et la bête' « Et bien… » Désespérée, elle cherchait une explication plausible, pendant que House, derrière elle, tendit les oreilles. « Alors… En fait… » Cuddy s'éclaircit la gorge. « House et moi, on se connait depuis si longtemps, et je voulais fonder une famille… », finit-elle par dire lentement.

« Je comprend… » Wilson sourit. « Tu n'arrivais pas à avoir d'enfant, alors tu en as épousé un… Grand et mal élevé… »

« Eh ! », se fit remarquer House. « L'enfant est présent, alors retiens-toi. – Mon canard en sucre, dis-lui d'être plus gentil avec ton mari… »

Cuddy tenta de le poignarder d'un regard par le rétroviseur.

Amusé, Wilson secoua la tête. « House m'a déjà dis que vous vous êtes mariés bourrés, Cuddy… », admit-il.

Dans l'espoir que le contact visuel direct pourrait avoir un effet mortel, Cuddy se tourna vers House. « Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? »

« Pour manquer tout le plaisir ? » House ouvrant grand les yeux : « Honnêtement, Cuddles, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux… »

Il souriait à tel point que Cuddy pensa un moment soutenir son regard mortel à l'aide de ses mains… Mais décida que pour sa réputation, un mari assassiné était pire qu'un mari divorcé… Furieuse, elle grinça des dents, pendant qu'elle s'imaginait en train de l'étrangler, lentement et avec délectation. Ou le brûler vif. Ou le noyer… Rêver était encore autorisé quand même !

« D'ailleurs, où est-ce que vous allez habiter ? », la sortit Wilson de ses pensées.

« Dans nos appartement peut-être ? » La voix de House se noyait de sarcasmes. « On ne devient pas SDF juste parce qu'on se marie… Seulement quand on divorce, tu sais ? »

« Wow, tu es vraiment drôle. » Wilson roulait des yeux. « Mais si vous voulez vraiment paraître crédible en tant que 'couple parfait', vous ne pouvez pas habiter dans des appartements séparés, vous ne croyez pas ? Ça détruirait l'illusion… »

Merde. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Wilson avait raison… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait manqué ce détail…

House réagit plus relâché, apparemment il avait déjà réfléchit à propos de ce problème. « On va habiter chez Cuddy… », expliqua-t-il. « Je peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis et comme ça elle ne peut pas mettre mon appartement en désordre… Il faut juste que j'aille chercher quelques affaires chez moi avant. »

Intrépide, Cuddy sourit en essayant de donner l'impression qu'elle n'était pas surprise.

……………………………………………………………….

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous… », dit Wilson, souriant, lorsqu'il les déposa devant chez Cuddy, deux heures plus tard, en sortant quelque chose de la boîte à gants.

Suspicieux, le jeune couple marié l'observait à distance, devant la porte d'entrée de Cuddy.

« Dépêche-toi, ouvre la porte, Cuddles… », lui murmura House. « Si c'est une grenade, on aura besoin d'un rapide chemin d'évasion… »

« Très drôle, House… », répliqua Wilson sèchement, sortie avec un petit paquet de la voiture et se dirigea vers eux.

« Allez Cuddy, dépêche-toi. Il approche… »

« Je répète : très drôle, House. », grogna Wilson et pressa le paquet dans la main de Cuddy.

« Merci, Wilson. », lui dit Cuddy et jeta un regard agacé à House pendant qu'elle ouvrait le paquet. Elle y trouva un petit paquet de café en grains. Cuddy regarda Wilson, interrogative.

Souriant, il haussa des épaules. « Grains à Espresso… », expliqua-t-il. Un petit avant-goût sur la machine à Espresso. Mais vous l'aurez seulement après avoir au moins tenu deux mois.

……………………………………………………………….

Fatiguée, Cuddy cligna des yeux devant la lumière chancelante de la télévision, sur laquelle déjà le troisième ados perdait la vie, passant à travers un grand type qui portait un masque et tenait une tronçonneuse, en même temps qu'il perdait cinq litres d'un liquide rouge, sensé être du sang…

Ça avait été une journée vraiment longue aujourd'hui… D'abord le long, et épuisant vol avec House pour le New Jersey. Après Wilson, qui avait absolument dût utiliser cette journée pour se découvrir son comique intérieur. Et ensuite elle avait dû faire les courses parce que son frigo était complètement vide. Bien entendu sans House… Il aurait juste fait toute une cérémonie à la caisse parce qu'il n'aurait pas reçu ses friandises, alcool, films pornos et tout ce qui lui serait passé par la tête, juste pour l'humilier… Elle l'avait donc assit devant la télé, en espérant qu'elle serait de retour avant que House ne la ruine en faisant toutes sortes d'achats inutiles par téléphone… Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il avait juste commandé deux fortuneux sets de couteaux… Aussitôt qu'ils seraient livrés, elle utiliserait l'un pour le tuer, et offrirait l'autre à son père pour Noël… Et maintenant elle était assise à côté de House, dans son canapé, en train de regarder la télévision… Cuddy bailla et se leva. « Je vais me coucher… », se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Ok. » House éteignit la télévision, se leva et la suivie.

Cuddy se retourna vers lui, le front plissé. « C'est sensé donner quoi ça ? »

« Je te suis. »

« J'avais remarqué. La question est : _pourquoi_ tu me suis, House ? »

« Tu as dis que tu voulais aller te coucher… »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Oui… Mais _pourquoi_ tu me suis, House ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Je ne te suis pas… Je _t'accompagne_. »

« Non, tu ne m'accompagne pas. », expliqua Cuddy sévèrement. « Parce que _tu_ dors dans la chambre d'amis… Tes propres mots, House. »

« Mais Cuddy, c'était juste pour garder mon intégrité devant Wilson… Il pense que je suis encore puceau, tu sais ? »

Elle grogna, souriante. « Et que tu faisais juste la 'conversation' avec toutes les prostituées ? »

« Il pense que c'est d'elles que j'ai eu les bons conseils pour la bourse… » Il souriait aussi.

« Tu vas quand même dormir dans la chambre d'amis… »

« Mais je m'y sens si seul… »

« Tu es un grand garçon, tu survivras… » Elle se tourna à nouveau.

« J'ai au moins le droit d'inviter une amie ? »

« C'est pas la peine… Je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau quand j'ai fait les courses. » Elle étouffa un sourire.

« Un cadeau ? Cuddy, oh bête sexy en chaleur. » Pressé, House se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Cuddy, surplombé d'un visage déçu, sa canne dans une main, une poupée barbie pas chère dans l'autre. « Je suis sensé faire quoi avec cette poupée, Cuddy ? »

Joyeuse, Cuddy se redressa dans son lit et posa de côté le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. « Ce n'est pas une simple poupée, House. » Elle souriait à pleine bouche. « C'est une poupée en plastique. J'ai pensé que tu saurais estimer ce geste affectueux envers notre amour conjugal… »

« Mignon, Cuddy. Vraiment mignon. », grogna House en laissant tomber sa main tenant la poupée.

« C'est moi, House. » Elle se fourra un deuxième coussin derrière le dos. « Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habitues à elle, c'est la seule poupée en plastique qui à l'autorisation d'entrer chez moi… »

« Tu es cruelle… »

« Exact. Cruelle, en chaleur et sexy. » Elle hocha de la tête, affirmative, et se glissa à nouveau sous sa couverture. « Et maintenant ferme la porte. »

Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Ferme la porte de _l'extérieur_, House. »

Grognon, House réouvrit la porte. « Tu es vraiment une reine des neige, Cuddles. », l'entendit-elle encore murmurer, avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Satisfaite, elle éteignit la lumière.

COMPLEMENT :

*Nom du chauffeur dans 'Miss Daisy et son chauffeur'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : bonjour, mon rayon de soleil !**

_Mardi matin_

Encore légèrement endormie et sentant le besoin vital d'une forte dose de caféine, Cuddy descendait les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, fraichement douchée et dans une de ses tenues les plus classes, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges venir de son salon…

Elle trouva son chef du département de diagnostique, génie de la médecine, devant sa télévision, quelques bonbons 'nounours' rouges dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre et ses pieds nus posés sur la table basse devant lui. Il portait un des ses T-shirt les plus froissé et un vieux jeans. Sa canne était posée à côté de lui, sur le canapé. « House ? »

« Cuddy ? » Il ne se donna même pas le mal de lever la tête de la télévision, mais se concentrait totalement sur Bip-Bip, qui était en train de détaler à une de ses vitesses habituelles, pendant que Wile E. Coyote explosait dans une grande détonation derrière lui… Il rit doucement à cette vue et se jeta aussitôt trois nounours rouge dans la bouche.

« Pourquoi diable tu regardes déjà des dessins animés, si tôt le matin ? »

Il se tourna quand même vers Cuddy. « Parce qu'il n'y a pas de films pornos à cette heure ci ? » Il se mit à nouveau deux nounours dans la bouche.

« Au moins tu ne loupes rien dans ce cas. Aides-moi plutôt à préparer le petit déjeuner… » Cuddy se pencha vers lui, lui pris la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Son regard tomba alors sur le petit tas de nounours, jaunes, verts, blancs et oranges qui se trouvaient sur la table basse, à côté d'au moins trois sachets vides. C'est pas vrai ! Edifiante, Cuddy leva un sourcil. « Et arrête de ne manger que les nounours rouges. » Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ? », lui cria House du salon. « Les autres nounours se sentent délaissés ? »

« Non, seulement discriminés. »

Souriant, il attrapa sa canne et la rejoignit. « Au cas où on se ferrait des oeufs, je voudrais un blanc et un brun… Je ne voudrais pas propager cette discrimination… »

Il était à peine arrivé dans la cuisine que le téléphone de Cuddy, se trouvant sur le plan de travail juste devant lui, se mis à sonner. Sans se poser de questions, il tendit sa main libre dans la direction de celui-ci…

« House, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Cuddy, coupante.

« Euh… chez moi on appelle ça 'répondre au téléphone', mais je ne sais pas comme c'est chez- »

« Je sais comment fonctionne mon téléphone. »

Il s'empara du téléphone. « Pourquoi tu demandes alors ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu répondes à mon téléphone, voilà pourquoi. »

« Mais c'est idiot. » Il plissa le front. « Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas plutôt me dire de ne pas répondre à ton téléphone, au lieu de me demander ce que je fais ? »

« Bien. » Cuddy roula des yeux et tendit sa main en direction du téléphone. « House, s'il te plaît, ne répond pas à mon téléphone. »

Il pressa le téléphone qui sonnait bruyamment contre son torse. « Pourquoi, tu as peur que je t'humilie ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je sais à quel point tu détestes mettre les gens dans l'embarras. » Elle cligna des paupières. « Mais cet appel sera de toute façon pour moi, alors… » Elle lui tendait toujours sa main ouverte.

« Tss. Cuddy. C'est sûrement l'hôpital, et tu m'appellerais de toute façon juste après pour un cas urgent… Donc je peux aussi directement répondre… » House appuya sur le petit bouton vert. « Vous êtes en relation avec Monsieur et Madame Cuddy du palais de l'amour, Monsieur Cuddy à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Gémissante, Cuddy dissimula son visage dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce que House lui tende soudain le téléphone, sans un mot, d'un teint pâle. Sceptique, elle le regarda avant de mettre l'appareil à son oreille. « Allô ? »

Merde.

Oh. Merde.

Effrayée, elle posa une main sur le combiné. « C'est ma mère ! », soufla-t-elle, choquée.

« J'avais remarqué. », riposta House sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Très utile… » Cuddy lui lança un regard noir, inspira un bon coup et retira sa main du combiné. « Allô, maman… Oui, euh… c'était House, oui… » Nerveuse, elle tambourinait avec ses ongles manucurés sur le plan de travail. Attentif, House l'observait. « Oui, il a dit… Oui maman, il a bien dit ça… En fait c'est une histoire assez drôle, tu sais… » Son rire avait quelque chose d'hystérique. « Je me suis mariée… Oui, House… J'ai épousé Greg House… A Vegas… »

Cuddy resta muette quelques temps, ne faisant qu'écouter, pendant qu'elle passait sa main libre sur son front douloureux. « Maman, mais écoutes… Tout c'est fait si rapidement… Oui maman, il… » Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda House dans les yeux. « Il me rend heureuse… »

House lui retira le téléphone des mains. « Madame Cuddy ? … » Implorante, Cuddy porta sa main à sa poitrine. Il hocha de la tête, apaisant et sourit doucement. « Oui, vous parlez au mari de votre fille… » Dans sa voix raisonnait une douceur que Cuddy n'avait que très rarement pu percevoir. « Je sais, tout à été très rapide… Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, m'dame. » Son regard l'esquiva. « Votre fille est vraiment la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à un homme… » Le cœur de Cuddy se resserra à ses mots, elle retira sa main de sa poitrine. « Ce serait un plaisir de dîner avec vous, un de ces jours m'dame… » Agitée, Cuddy lui saisit le bras et secoua brutalement de la tête. « … mais en ce moment on est tous les deux très pris par le travail… Oui… Oui, on vous tient au courant… Oui, au revoir, Madame Cuddy. » Il raccrocha.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne firent que se regarder dans les yeux. Noyés dans le bleu profond de l'autre.

« House, c'était… » Cuddy ne trouvait pas ses mots.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, froid, toute la tendresse ayant disparu. Il leva cyniquement un sourcil. « Le fait que je n'arrive pas à mentir à ma propre mère ne veut pas dire que je n'y arrive pas avec d'autres… » Il boita vers la machine à café, passant à côté d'elle.

Cuddy s'éclaircit la gorge. « On devrait se dépêcher, sinon on va arriver en retard au boulot… »

House se retourna à nouveau vers elle. « Pourquoi nous ? »

« _Parce que_ nos journées commencent en même temps ? »

« Je répète : pourquoi _nous_ ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Et moi je répète : parce que nos- »

« Oui, oui, oui… », la coupa House durement. « Mais je n'arrive jamais à l'heure, alors pourquoi je devrais commencer maintenant ? »

« Et bien, maintenant tu es mon mari… », expliqua Cuddy. « Ce serait mauvais pour mon image si mon propre mari- »

« Pff, Cuddles. », la coupa à nouveau House. « Tu veux vraiment faire croire à tout le monde que quelques jours de mariage avec toi m'ont fait devenir un meilleur employé ? Excuse-moi, mais on veut rester _réaliste_… »

« Bien. », répondis Cuddy de manière acerbe. « Comme tu veux… »

Il sourit, content.

« … mais si tu veux te la jouer dur, je crois que je vais être forcée d'appeler _ta_ mère… »

……………………………………………………………….

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le parking du Princeton Plainsboro, marchant en direction de l'ascenseur, lorsqu'un des jeunes médecins des urgences s'approcha d'eux. House, agacé, roulait déjà des yeux, avant même que le médecin n'ait ouvert la bouche…

« Dr Cuddy ! », salua-t-il sa patronne joyeusement.

« Bonjour, Dr Loxley. » Cuddy lui offrit un sourire aimable, que House enregistra avec mécontentement.

« C'est bien que je vous croise… », continua Dr Loxley. « J'aurai une question à propos- »

House l'avait présumé. Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'ils se faisaient déjà harceler par des incompétents…

« Dr Cuddy n'a pas le temps de répondre à vos questions sur les traitements grippaux… », l'interrompit-il brutalement et il tira Cuddy par le bras dans l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

Le médecin voulait entrer dans l'ascenseur avec eux, mais House lui barra l'entrée avec sa canne. « J'ai entendu dire qu'utiliser les escaliers favoriserait la réflexion… », expliqua-t-il avec arrogance. « Essayez donc en priant qu'arrive le meilleur… »

Le jeune médecin déglutit sèchement en jetant un regard incertain à Cuddy, mais celle-ci ne montra aucune réaction. Il décida donc de poursuivre la conversation avec sa patronne à une autre occasion, de préférence en l'absence du grognon chef du département de diagnostique, et se retira.

Perplexe, les mains sur ses hanches, Cuddy se tourna vers House dès que Dr Loxley était assé loin pour ne plus pouvoir les entendre. « Wow, qu'est-ce que tu es jaloux… »

« Je suis- »

« A l'heure ? » , questionna Wilson et s'engouffra à la dernière minute avec eux dans l'ascenseur. « En effet, House. – Magnifique performance, Cuddy ! »

Cuddy sourit. « Merci! Mais il n'est pas seulement à l'heure, il est aussi jaloux… »

House tourna de l'œil. « Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jaloux. »

« Il l'est… » Cuddy échangea un regard amusé avec Wilson.

House grogna. « Surtout ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses… Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis possessif… »

« Et possessif n'est pas égal à jaloux ? » Wilson le regardait, sceptique.

« Noooon… » A nouveau dans la certitude d'être l'unique être intelligent présent, House secoua lentement la tête. « Je serais jaloux si je me posais la question de savoir si tu trouves ce type mieux que moi… Possessif veut dire que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse à _ma_ femme… »

« _Ta_ femme ? » Cuddy leva un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. » House haussa des épaules. « Comme _ma_ balle, ou _ma_ gameboy… Je ne supporte simplement pas quand quelqu'un touche à mes affaires… »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Tous les deux muets, Cuddy et Wilson descendirent.

« Quoi. » S'informa House et se dépêcha de les suivre. « J'essaye juste de me comporter correctement dans mon nouveau rôle… Ce serait étonnant si j'étais plus possessif envers une simple gameboy qu'envers ma propre femme… »

Cuddy grogna. « Dans ce cas ça fait au moins deux ans que tu te prépares à ce rôle… » Elle accéléra son pas, laissant House et Wilson derrière elle.

Wilson soupira. « Vous êtes si mignon tous les deux ! » Il cligna des paupières, riant.

« La ferme… », grommela House.

……………………………………………………………….

Cameron, Chase et Foreman se redressèrent, tendus, lorsque House entra dans son bureau, de mauvais poil. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Vous êtes marié. », répliqua Cameron le regardant droit dans les yeux, son menton en avant. « Avec Cuddy. »

« C'est sensé être quoi ça ? Une maladie ou un diagnostique ? »

« Ça, c'est un fait… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! », s'écria House, regardant d'abord son alliance à sa main gauche, puis Cameron. « Vous avez raison ! – Cameron, vous êtes un génie. »

Froide, elle lui tendit un cadeau joliment emballé qui était resté tout le temps devant elle sur la grande table en verre. « Voilà. », dit-elle. « De nous… »

« Wow, un génie qui distribue des cadeaux ! – Ça me plait. » Souriant, il prit le paquet et déchira le papier avec impatience, avant de lever un sourcil à la vue de son contenu. « Un kit de premiers soins ? »

Impassible, Foreman haussa des épaules. « Au début on voulait vous offrir un voyage en Tahiti, mais après on s'est dit que vous pourriez avoir plus besoin de ce kit… » Chase ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comentaire de Foreman.

« Pourquoi vous avez épousé Cuddy ? », laissa soudain échapper Cameron.

« On était à Vegas, on était bourré et Elvis nous a proposé une réduction… On était le millième couple qu'il a marié, donc… »

Choquée, Cameron le fixa. « Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » House roula des yeux, moqueur. « On était assis ensemble, un soir, se regardant droit dans les yeux, se récitant des poèmes d'amour et on s'est juré un amour éternel avant qu'on décide de se marier, ou de _le_ faire… » Lança-t-il avec une lueur trouble dans l'oeil.

« Bien sûr… Vous ne vous êtes même pas embrassé avant… », lança Cameron.

House leva un sourcil. « D'où est-ce que vous voulez savoir ça ? Peut-être que moi je ne m'amuse pas à fricoter avec mes collègues pendant mes heures de travail, comme certaines personnes ici présentes… »

Mal à l'aise, Cameron s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard vers Chase, cherchant de l'aide, mais celui-ci semblait soudain porter un grand intérêt aux traces de doigts sur la table de verre…

House grogna. « Aussi bien que je voudrais continuer à discuter avec vous, mesdames – Et par là je veux dire vous trois. – Comme on n'a apparemment pas de nouveau cas, je vais me retirer pour m'occuper à des choses un peu plus importantes. J'ai encore des choses à faire, sauver des vies et accomplir mes obligations… »

« Faire une demande d'annulation ? »

« Très drôle Foreman, vraiment très drôle… Mais non, pas d'annulation… » House sourit et boita vers la porte. « On a passé tout le week-end au lit, je vais donc aller mater quelques films pornos en guise d'inspiration pour qu'on ne s'ennuie pas trop ce soir… » C'est avec ces mots qu'il les laissa à nouveau seuls, dans le bureau.

Cameron croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. « Alors, moi je ne crois pas qu'ils vont rester très longtemps mariés… »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Interrogatif, Chase cligna des yeux dans sa direction. « Ils se comportent déjà depuis des années comme un vieux couple marié… »

……………………………………………………………….

_Mardi soir_

House était assit dans le bureau de Cuddy, jouant avec un stylo qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts, ennuyé, attendant que Cuddy ait terminé avec la paperasse pour qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer à la maison. Du coin de l'oeil, il perçut un mouvement devant la porte du bureau… Un moment d'inattention lui fit perdre son stylo, qui tomba dans un sourd 'Plop' sur une pile de papier se trouvant sur le bureau de Cuddy.

« Arrête tes conneries, House. », grogna-t-elle, agacée et prit la prochaine pile de papier sans même se donner la peine de lever la tête.

« Dès que tu auras fini avec _tes_ conneries pour qu'on puisse s'en aller… »

« Ces _conneries_ font en sorte que tu sois payé, House. » Elle fronça des sourcils. « D'ailleurs, j'arriverais à travailler beaucoup plus rapidement si je n'étais pas constamment déconcentrée par les bruits de stylo que tu fais tomber… »

« _Constamment_ ? » House déglutit. « J'te demande pardon, c'était la première fois. »

« Ouais, et si tu le laisses où il est, ce sera aussi la dernière… »

« Tu es si- » Il était sur le point de dire 'prétentieuse', mais oublia de terminer sa phase quand il remarqua soudain Cameron à travers les stores à demi-ouvert, qui se dirigeait droit vers la porte du bureau de Cuddy… « Je vais maintenant t'embrasser. », dit-il à Cuddy à la place et se leva.

« Sûrement pas. » Cuddy avait quand même levé la tête et observait, méfiante, comment il faisait le tour de son bureau en boitant.

« Oh que si. », murmura House, enveloppa sa nuque de sa main gauche et se pencha vers elle.

Au même moment que ses lèvres se posaient tendrement sur les siennes, Cuddy entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de son bureau, pour ensuite s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge. Surprise, mais quelque peu soulagée de ne pas avoir à se confronter avec le fait qu'elle aurait bien aimé embrasser son agaçant mari, elle se retira précipitamment de House qui se redressa souriant, avant de se tourner vers Cameron qui se tenait debout dans son bureau, une pile de dossiers à la main.

« Je croyais que vous ne fricotiez pas avec vos collègues sur le lieu de travail… », dit Cameron, regarda House droit dans les yeux et alla vers la bureau de Cuddy pour y poser les dossiers.

House sourit juste de plus belle, pendant que Cuddy fronça les sourcils à cette remarque étrange.

« Je n'ai pas fricoté avec un collègue, mais j'ai embrassé ma femme. », expliqua House, amusé. « Ce n'est pas la même chose. » Sa main gauche était à présent posée sur l'épaule de Cuddy, qui prit conscience que House savait depuis le début que Cameron allait entrer dans son bureau, qu'il ne l'avait juste embrassé pour leur camouflage…

« Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, Cameron ? », finit-elle par dire et posa tendrement sa main sur celle de House. Maudit soit-il, lui, leur mariage blanc et le fait qu'elle dégustait la sensation de sa main chaude sous la sienne… « Parce que sinon on apprécierait d'être à nouveau seuls, mon mari et moi… » Sa voix était coupante.

« Oula, », se prononça House envers Cameron, en gloussant. « Elle déteste être dérangée pendant les préliminaires… » Il faillit perdre son sourire lorsque Cuddy enfonça douloureusement ses ongles dans le dos de sa main, mais vraiment juste faillit. C'était simplement trop amusant…

Cameron rougit légèrement. « Je voulais juste vous apporter ces rapports… » Elle montra du doigt les dossiers qu'elle avait déposés. « Excusez-moi pour l'interruption… » Pressée, elle quitta le bureau.

« Et c'est reparti… » A nouveau House se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser…

« Pas si vite, Don Juan. », lui lança Cuddy et posa sa main droite sur sa bouche, qui devint aussitôt un obstacle incontournable entre eux. « Le show est terminé, alors calme toi, assis-toi sagement à ta place et laisse moi terminer mon travail… »

Il se redressa, boudeur. « Tu es vraiment froide comme de la glace… »

Cuddy leva un sourcil. « J'ai quand même une réputation à tenir en tant que reine des neiges… »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Quotidien et…**

_5 semaines plus tard, jeudi matin_

« Cameron m'a dit de te dire que ta mère a appelé. » Wilson salua House en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui, entre deux grands et vieux pins qui se trouvaient dans le parc de l'hôpital. « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais tout doucement penser à dire à tes parents que tu as franchis le cap du mariage ? »

« Le cap du mariage ? » House le regardait, irrité.

Wilson haussa des épaules. « J'aime bien la métaphore. »

« T'es vraiment un mec bizarre… »

« …dit celui qui cache à ses propres parents qu'il s'est marié il y de ça maintenant cinq semaines. »

House resta silencieux et suivit du regard deux belles jeunes femmes qui passaient en rollers juste devant eux, riantes.

« Hey ! » Wilson claqua des doigts devant le visage de House pour regagner son attention. « Tu es marié, souviens-toi… Et tu devrais enfin le dire à tes parents. »

« Ils sont de toute façon les derniers à être mis au courant, alors ça change quoi quelques semaines de plus ? »

« Tu te comportes comme un gamin. » Wilson croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« C'est le jeune charme dont Cuddy- »

« Arrête tes conneries. », le coupa Wilson sèchement. « Tu ne peux pas fuir tes parents éternellement… »

« Mais je peux essayer… »

« House… »

« Si je leur dis, ils vont sûrement vouloir venir… »

« Et ? », lui demanda Wilson calmement. « Tu as bien survécu toute une soirée avec les parents de Cuddy, sans qu'eux ou Cuddy ne fassent une tentative de meurtre… Cuddy est même allée jusqu'à prétendre que tu t'étais formidablement bien comporté. Donc où est ton problème ? »

« Wilson ? » House le regardait.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es chiant. »

« House ? »

« Oui ? »

« Appelle ta mère. »

……………………………………………………………….

_Jeudi soir_

Lorsque Cuddy entra chez elle, une odeur agréable de tomates et d'oignons frits atteint ses narines. Elle se débarrassa de son sac et de son manteau, puis suivit l'odeur, passant devant la salle à manger où elle remarqua, irritée, que la grande table avait été convivialement dressé pour deux personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la cuisine où elle trouva House avec une cuillère en bois dans la main, au lieu de sa canne, debout devant la cuisinière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et observait comment il remuait dans la casserole avec sa cuillère en bois.

« Je cuisine. », expliqua-t-il, sans même se tourner vers elle, et saisit le sel de sa main gauche.

« Parce que maintenant tu essayes de m'empoisonner ? » Curieuse, Cuddy s'approcha.

« Dans ce cas je demanderais à Wilson de cuisiner… » Il lui jeta un bref regard au-dessus de son épaule.

Cuddy leva un sourcil. « Wilson _sait_ cuisiner, House. »

« Hmm… » House s'arrêta de remuer et se tourna vers elle. « C'est vrai, tu as raison… Viens on réessaye, Cuddy… »

« J'te demande pardon ? » Elle le regarda, troublée, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la casserole. Hmm… De la sauce tomate. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas le repas le plus créatif, mais elle avait tellement faim qu'elle sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche…

Impatient, il roula des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », imita-t-il la phrase de Cuddy. « Je cuisine – Parce que maintenant tu essayes de m'empoisonner ? – Dans ce cas je demanderais à _Chase_ de cuisiner. – Là c'est mieux ? »

Cuddy grogna, lui prit la cuillère en bois et goûta la sauce. « Il manque du sel. », constata-t-elle sèchement.

« Et de l'arsenic. », ajouta House sur le même ton.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'empoisonner ? » Souriante, elle s'appuya à côté de lui contre le plan de travail.

« J'ai changé d'avis… » Il lui reprit la cuillère en bois et la poussa un petit peu de côté pour mieux avoir accès à la deuxième casserole, un peu plus grande, qui contenait de l'eau bouillante.

« Hmm… » Silencieuse, Cuddy observait comment il fit glisser une grande portion de spaghetti tout frais dans l'eau bouillante. « Pourquoi tu cuisines d'abord ? »

Il remua les spaghettis. « Tu as faim ? »

« Non – »

« Oh que si, Cuddy, et crois-moi, j'ai aussi faim que toi… » Il ajouta un peu de sel aux spaghettis, remua à nouveau sa sauce et se tourna vers elle. « Le repas à la cantine aujourd'hui était immangeable. C'était sensé être quoi ? Du papier mâché à moitié digéré et recraché ? »

Agacée, Cuddy secoua la tête. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et tu le saurais aussi si tu ne m'interrompais pas constamment. » Elle le regardait d'un air réprobateur. « Je voulais dire que si tu avais seulement faim, tu te commanderais tout simplement quelque chose, ou tu irais voler quelque chose à Wilson… comme d'habitude… »

« Je ne vol- »

Elle ignora son objection. « Et d'ailleurs, tu as joliment dressé la table… »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! », la contredit-il promptement. S'il n'avait pas eut les mains occupées à cuisiner, il aurait utilisé ses bras pour fortifier sa position quand à ces propos en les croisant sur sa poitrine.

« Qui l'a fait alors. Les petits lutins peut-être ? » Cuddy leva un sourcil.

« Ça n'existe pas les petits lutins, Cuddy… »

« Sans blagues. » Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. _Ses_ mains à elle étaient libres.

« Si, si je t'assure… Et le père Noël aussi est juste une invention des médias… »

« Je suis choquée. Donc, puisqu'on t'a éliminé, toi, les petits lutins et le père Noël, qui a bien pu- »

« Cameron. », la coupa House souriant.

« Cam-eron ? » Elle le regarda, sceptique. « Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, que tu n'as pas forcé Cameron à dresser _ma_ table pour toi. »

House plissa le front, faisant mine d'être confus. « Mais c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, non ? C'était même pas si dur de l'y forcer… » Timidement il réfréna un sourire. « Je lui ai fait croire que je lui faisais mettre la table pour elle et moi… Parce que tu as vraiment pensé que je gaspillais mon temps précieux à plier les serviettes ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Cuddy lui offrit un de ses sourires particuliers qu'elle lui réservait lorsqu'elle venait de découvrir une facette de lui qu'il refusait de faire transparaître devant elle. Comme la fois où il était passé la voir, après son rencart, et qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait des sentiments pour elle…

Par conséquent, il la regarda de ce même air méfiant qu'il avait quand elle souriait ainsi. « Quoi ? »

Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle se lécha les lèvres, comme un chat qui vient de trouver un canari, l'a attrapé et l'a dévoré. « Tu as mis toi-même la table. »

House roula des yeux. « Je viens de- »

« Aucune femme ne plie des serviettes aussi grossièrement, House. », le coupa Cuddy toujours aussi souriante et se redressa, la victoire dans les yeux. « C'était toi… Donc tu prévois quelque chose… Et tu prévois toujours quelque chose quand tu veux quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, House ? »

Presque imperceptible, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea subitement et le calme joyeux avec lequel ils venaient de se taquiner disparut. Silencieux, House sortit une petite boîte à bijoux de sa veste qui reposait sur le plan de travail, et tendit la petite boîte à Cuddy. Attentif, il l'observait pendant qu'elle l'ouvrit.

« Quoi ? » Le trouble apparu sur le visage de Cuddy, alors que le sien ne déclarait pas la moindre trace d'émotion.

« Mes parents arrivent dimanche… » Sa voix était si froide que la température de la pièce était descendue de quelques degrés.

Ses parents… Lentement, Cuddy commençait à comprendre ce qui ce passait. Calmement, elle attendit qu'il continue. Elle repensa comment elle s'était sentie quand ils étaient allés dîner avec ses parents… Et contrairement à House elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les siens… Une chaleur intérieure apparue en elle lorsqu'elle se rappela comment House s'était agréablement comporté lors du repas… Drôle et sarcastique, comme toujours, mais aussi attentionné et prévenant… et aimable. Ses parents l'avaient aimé, elle l'avait senti. Elle l'avait aimé… Et en même temps son dur cynisme et sa nécessité de la recherche de conflit lui avait manqué. Indiscernablement, elle secoua la tête pour l'en débarrasser de ses pensées confuses… Elle n'avait eu qu'un soir, au cours d'un seul dîner, le plus gentil et prévenant des House, et déjà le vieux House lui manquait ? – Ce mariage la conduisait définitivement dans le délire.

« …J'ai déjà réservé une table pour dimanche à six heures, dans le petit restaurant Italien ici au coin de la rue, ça te va ? », continua-t-il ses explications.

« Oui bien sûr. », elle hocha légèrement de la tête.

Son regard fuyait le sien. « Ils veulent repartir le lendemain chez ma tante, je leur ai dis qu'ils pouvaient passer la nuit chez nous… »

« Aucun problème… » Cuddy plissa le front, soucieuse. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit… « Et la bague ? »

« La bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère. », dit-il calmement. « Tu devrais la porter quand mes parents seront là. »

« D'accord. » Sa main se referma autour de la petite boîte.

Il fixait son carrelage. Derrière lui, l'eau de ses spaghettis était si bouillante qu'elle débordait. Jurant, mais quand même soulagé de cette interruption, il se tourna vers la cuisinière, mit le feu moins fort et remua un petit peu dans la casserole. « Les spaghettis sont presque cuits… », murmura-t-il doucement, et ajouta, presque inaudible : « Je veux qu'ils croient qu'entre nous, ça fonctionne, Cuddy… » Il remua dans sa sauce, la goûta, puis saisit le moulin à poivre qui se trouvait à côté de lui sur le plan de travail. « J'aimerai que ma mère pense que je suis heureux. Au moins une fois… » Le bruit que faisait le moulin à poivre couvrait presque entièrement se voix. Comme le remous qui se dégageait de sa sauce qu'il tournait, il fixait la casserole, hypnotisé.

« D'accord… », murmura Cuddy doucement, se prit une petite cuillère du tiroir juste devant elle, et goûta à nouveau le sauce. « Il manque toujours du sel, House. » Tendrement, elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule.

……………………………………………………………….

« On devrais se préparer à la rencontre avec mes parents… », expliqua House une demi-heure plus tard et posa sa fourchette sur son assiette vide. « Tu sais, se mettre d'accord sur nos histoires, comparer nos déclarations, s'entraîner à s'embrasser… »

Cuddy faillit s'étrangler avec son dernier spaghetti. « S'entraîner à s'embrasser ? »

« Bien sûr… » House hocha de la tête. « Il faut que ça ait l'air le plus naturel possible… »

« Et tu as besoin d'entraînement pour ça ? » Souriante elle leva un sourcil.

« Pas moi… » Il leva lui aussi un sourcil, souriant, imitant l'expression de son visage. « Mais quand je t'ai embrassé dans ton bureau, ou la dernière fois devant tes parents, tu étais encore relativement tendue, Cuddles… »

Elle grogna. « Tu veux seulement me bécoter… »

« Bien sûr. » Il sourit de plus belle. « Je suis un homme, c'est ma programmation biologique… Seulement par le fait de mes gènes je ne peux pas vouloir autre chose que… »

« House. »

« …mais comme ça n'entre pas en question pour toi, je prends ce qui est le plus proche dans la liste… », continua-t-il, impassible. « Peut-être que tu serais plus détendue quand on s'embrasse si tu étais nue… »

« House ! » Elle le regarda, édifiante, mais ne pu s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un léger sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? » Innocent, il cligna des yeux. « J'essaye juste de t'aider. »

« Bien sûr- »

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêcha de riposter dignement à son commentaire. Comme cette fois elle était plus proche du téléphone, elle se leva et décrocha, pour rouler des yeux juste après. « Pour toi… », grommela-t-elle et lui pressa le téléphone dans la main.

« House prit le téléphone. « Oui ? » Puis il plissa légèrement le front. « Wilson, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te féliciter, pour avoir été si courageux... », lui expliqua Wilson à l'autre bout de la ligne, de bonne humeur.

House tambourinait avec ses doigts sur la table, dont Cuddy, qui avait commencé à débarrasser la table, prit note avec un regard interrogatif.

« Tes parents viennent dimanche alors, pas vrai ? », insista Wilson.

« Oui… », grogna House. Le rythme du tambourinement de ses doigts s'accéléra. « On va dîner avec eux… J'ai déjà fais une réservation dans un restaurant… »

« Donc un dîner de famille, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. », répondit House sèchement. Il pouvait si bien s'imaginer comme Wilson était en train de s'amuser à ses dépens…

Wilson ricana doucement. « Dieu ce que je donnerais comme argent pour voir ça… Peut-être que tu pourrais le filmer pour moi… » Il soupira désireux à cette pensée. « Comme ça je pourrais le regarder sur mon écran plasma… en mangeant du popcorn… Ce serait sûrement une soirée géniale… »

House souhaitait que Cuddy ait laissé son couteau sur la table pour qu'il puisse lui infliger des douleurs. De grandes douleurs. Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Dans des moments comme celui-là, je me ferais une joie de t'étrangler… »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas… », expliqua Wilson joyeusement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suis ton seul ami. »

House grogna. « Mon seul ami ? »

« Ouais », répliqua Wilson avec un tel sourire qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre dans le son de sa voix. « Je suis l'Ernest à ton Bart. »

Agacé, House roula des yeux. « Arrête de regarder autant les chaînes pour enfants, Ernest, c'est humiliant. » Totalement désintéressé de prolonger leur conversation, House raccrocha.

Etonnée, Cuddy lui lança un regard depuis la cuisine. « Ernest ? »

Grommelant, House hocha de la tête. « Il se prend pour lui maintenant… Il faut absolument qu'on lui trouve une copine… Le pauvre homme se sent si seul, il se retire déjà dans un monde parallèle. »

Cuddy leva un sourcil. « Tes remarques ont déjà été plus drôles, House… »

« Je sais. » Il haussa des épaules. « Mes parents vont venir, ça me déprime toujours un petit peu… » Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de ressembler à quelqu'un de déprimé. « Peut-être qu'un peu de sexe pourrait- »

« Non, House ! » Elle le regarda, sévèrement.

« Ou bien tu te déshabilles tout simplement ? »

Sans lui donner de réponse, Cuddy se retourna, postérieur bombé, et retourna dans la cuisine, balançant ses hanches.

« Je pourrais m'imaginer, », lui cria-t-il après. « que tes jumelles nues seraient capables de m'égayer… »

« Continue de rêver, House ! », le rappela Cuddy.

« C'est ce que je fais, Cuddy, c'est ce que je fais… », murmura House, souriant, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, satisfait et rassasié.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : …parents**

_Dimanche matin_

Dans un vieux jeans et enveloppée d'un de ses sweat-shirt préférée qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux, Cuddy était assise avec House dans la cuisine et sirotait à sa première tasse de café noir de la journée que House lui avait préparé avec reconnaissance pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Elle soupira, contente, lorsque le café chaud descendit le long de sa gorge. Il y avait une chose qu'elle devait accorder à son cher et tendre mari, il savait faire du café… House, au contraire, la regardait sévèrement par-dessus son bol remplis de flocons d'avoine, que Cuddy, sa reine des neiges et potentielle meurtrière de ses cellules du goût, lui avait servi en guise de petit-déjeuner. D'un regard noir, il remuait sans entrain dans ce qui ressemblait à de la bave grise d'alien, mais d'après les mots de Cuddy une bouillie tout à fait saine que cette terroriste du petit-déjeuner avait si généreusement décrite comme le plus important repas de la journée. « Repas le plus important de la journée… », grogna House doucement. « Poua. Sûrement parce que ça pourrait être le dernier… »

Cuddy se força à ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard méchant de House. « Tu as dis quelque chose, mon canard en sucre ? » Elle cligna des paupières.

« Tes flatteries ne vont pas rendre cette bouillie plus sucrée… » Il lui lança encore un regard sombre avant qu'il ne saisisse le sucre pour le vider presque entièrement dans son bol.

Rapidement, Cuddy saisit la boîte et la lui arracha des mains. « Tu fais quoi là, nom de Dieu ? »

« J'essaye de faire de ce truc quelque chose qui ressemble de loin à un petit-déjeuner mangeable… » Il mélangea le sucre à la bouillie et goûta une bouché. « Maintenant il ne manque plus que les chamalows, et si j'y crois très fortement, ça aura presque le goût de Kelogg's… »

Secouant la tête, Cuddy reposa le sucre sur la table à distance sûre de House. « Déjà entendu parler de nourriture saine ? »

« Bien sûr… Mais le mot 'nourriture' implique aussi que c'est quelque chose de mangeable… Et ce truc ici était avant, aussi 'mangeable' que Micheal Jackson 'humain'… » Il se remit une deuxième bouchée dans la bouche et fixa le sucre.

Cuddy roula des yeux. « Donc aujourd'hui on va dîner avec tes parents, en leur faisant croire qu'on est le couple parfait ? », changea-t-elle de sujet avec peu de subtilité.

« Oui. » House fixait le sucre avec son regard comme s'il était capable, par l'unique force de sa volonté, de le faire revenir jusqu'à lui…

Par précaution, Cuddy posa une main sur la boîte, pendant qu'elle mangeait de sa main libre ses flocons d'avoines, natures, sains et avoués, neutres de goût. « Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à mentir à ta mère… ? »

« C'est ça qui est si bien dans le mariage. » Il perdit son intérêt à la boîte et admirait à la place la décolleté du sweat-shirt à Cuddy, en concluant que ça n'étais indiscutablement pas son sweat-shirt préféré… le décolleté était minuscule… « On partage les charges ! – Dans notre cas ça veut dire qu'on va dîner ensemble, et que TU mens à ma mère pour moi. »

Cuddy déglutit. « JE mens à ta mère pour toi ? »

« C'est un plan génial. » Ses seins auraient probablement le même effet qu'avait eu le sucre sur ce truc, que Cuddy appelait 'nourriture', pensa-t-il. A cette pensée, les lécher de ses seins, il commençait presque à avoir faim… « Tu vas pouvoir me câliner et me vénérer tout au long de la soirée, autant que tu voudras… » Il retira son regard de son décolleté. « Pour moi ce ne serait pas cohérant. Ma mère sait que je ne suis pas la personne la plus émotionnelle… »

« Pff, qui est-ce qui a piqué une crise la dernière fois, parce que l'une des grande voiture avait écrasé l'autre grande voiture ? » Cuddy leva un sourcil et sirota son jus d'orange.

« Truck, Cuddy. Ce n'étaient pas des voitures mais des trucks. Des monster-trucks. – C'est totalement différent ! »

« Monster-truck, quoi que ce soit… » Impassible, Cuddy haussa des épaules. Pourquoi d'ailleurs tu m'avais attiré là-dedans ? »

« Parce que Wilson avait un rencart… », lui expliqua-t-il impatient. « Et parce que contrairement à lui je n'avais absolument aucune chance d'avoir du sexe… »

« Exactement ! »

« …c'était la meilleure alternative. Et comme tu avais le temps et que d'ailleurs mon manque de sexe était entièrement de ta faute, tu devais m'accompagner. »

« Si tu veux… Tu as quand même piqué une crise. »

« Même pas vrai… J'étais légèrement excité, parce que ce con de Zeus était trop stupide pour gagner… Et ça, bien que son 'éclair de la mort' était beaucoup plus puissant que le 'bras en furie'… »

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me fais le plus rire… » Elle sourit. « Le fait que quelqu'un à vraiment donner à une voiture- »

« Truck ! »

« Truck. » Cuddy roula des yeux, mais souriait toujours. « -le nom d''éclair de la mort' et s'appelle lui-même Zeus, ou le fait que TU ais réellement misé de l'argent sur un tel cinglé, ou encore le fait que tu te mets toujours en colère à cause des cinq dollars que tu as perdus… » Elle ria.

« Pour ça, toi tu as une salle de bain peinte en rose ! », se défendit House.

« QUOI ? »

« C'est un fait, Cuddles… Tu n'arriveras pas à te défendre là-dessus. »

« Tu es conscient que ce changement de sujet était totalement insensé ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je voulais seulement exprimer par là, qu'une personne qui est à ce point désorientée pour se laisser convaincre par une architecte d'intérieur probablement droguée de peindre sa salle de bain en rose, n'a d'après moi pas les compétences de juger des gens qui, par exemple, sont fan de course de monster-trucks… »

Avant que Cuddy n'ait le temps de répondre à cette stupide remarque, la sonnette retentit. A sa grande surprise, House se leva et boita en direction de la porte, autant pour l'ouvrir que pour échapper à Cuddy et ce pseudo petit-déjeuner… Il devrait probablement se commander une pizza aujourd'hui… Et ensuite la payer avec l'argent de Cuddy… Et oui, un homme devait décidément faire ce qu'un homme était sensé faire. Il sourit, et regarda par le judas. Et se figea.

Merde.

Oh merde.

Ses parents.

Aussi rapidement et silencieux possible, House retourna, boitant, dans la cuisine, où Cuddy était encore toujours en train de manger sa bouillie de flocons d'avoine.

« Déjà de retour ? J'ai même pas entendu que tu as ouvert la porte… » Elle le regardait, étonnée, quelque chose clochait, ses yeux le montraient. Diable, il porterait probalement toujours des lunettes de soleil s'il savait à quel point ses yeux en dévoilaient sur lui…

« Ça vient probablement du fait que je n'ai jamais ouvert la porte… », répliqua House sombrement.

« Qui était devant la porte ? – Les témoins de Jéhovah ? »

« Pire. »

« Scientologie ? »

« Mes parents… »

« Quoi? » Choquée, Cuddy laissa tomber sa cuillère. « House, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'as pas laissé tes parents devant la porte. »

Son visage prit une expression récalcitrante. « C'est toi qui me dis toujours que je ne dois pas mentir. »

Cuddy secoua la tête, perplexe. « Tu ne peux pas simplement laisser tes parents devant la porte ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que non… Je ne veux juste pas leur ouvrir. C'est toi qui le fais… Comme ça ils voient aussi tout de suite que je ne t'ai pas inventée… »

« Tu. N'est pas. Sérieux. » Incrédule, elle le fixait. La sonnette retentit à nouveau bruyamment.

Il haussa légèrement des épaules, presque insouciant, mais la tension de son corps, la rigidité de sa posture et la forte prise sur sa canne le trahit. « D'accord, laissons-les dehors alors… Ils sont en avance de toute façon. »

Méfiante, Cuddy l'observait, essayant d'évaluer s'il mettait en scène un de ces jeux d'influences, ou s'il cachait autre chose, de plus sérieux, derrière ce comportement étrange… Mais fort heureusement, elle allait le découvrir assez rapidement. Arrogante, elle leva un sourcil, le testa. « Mais ça va te coûter cher… »

« Pardon ? »

« Quid pro quo, mon cher. » Nonchalamment, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Justement… » Il leva un sourcil. « Il y a deux semaines on est sortis avec tes parents, et je me suis comporté de manière EXEMPLAIRE. »

« Pff, pourquoi je devrais me soucier de ta bonté d'hier. » Elle souriait encore plus. « La force repose dans le futur. »

« Maintenant elle justifie son comportement injuste par des platitudes. », murmura-t-il, comme pour lui tout seul. « Et ça c'est sensé être une leadeuse… » La répétition des sonneries retentait sourdement dans ses oreilles. Apparemment, ses parents commençaient à devenir impatients…

« Je peux t'entendre, House. »

« Ça n'était pas moi, c'était ta conscience. »

« Ma conscience ? »

« Oui… » Maintenant, lui souriait. « Tu ne trouves pas étrange que ta conscience ait soudain la même voix que moi ? »

Cuddy dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Surtout ne pas montrer de faiblesse maintenant. Arrogante, elle leva un sourcil. « Un dîner de charité, House. La semaine prochaine, toi, moi, et un smoking. »

« Et toi tu y va nue ? – Ou bien c'est _toi_ qui porte le smoking et _moi_ j'y vais nu ? »

Souriante et silencieuse, elle ignora son commentaire. « Soit tu joues le gentil petit mari et tu m'accompagnes à ce dîner, soit tu peux ouvrir la porte toi-même, pendant que je me lave encore les cheveux… »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Tu n'oserais pas… »

« N'en soit pas si sûr… » Cuddy jouait avec ses boucles. « Je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre mon après-shampoing, tout à l'heure… Hmm, je devrais peut-être y remédier, tu ne crois pas ? »

A nouveau la sonnerie de la porte retentit, cette fois, nettement plus longtemps qu'auparavant. House déglutit. « D'accord… » Il hocha légèrement de la tête, résigné. « Mais pas de cravate… Et maintenant va ouvrir la porte, maître chanteuse. »

Satisfaite, Cuddy se leva de sa chaise. « Parfait. » Elle sourit et commença à ouvrir le bouton de son jeans. « Allez, retire ta chemise… »

« Quoi ? » Perplexe, mais fasciné, il la regarda se déshabiller.

Cuddy roula des yeux. « Tu devrais retirer ta chemise, House… »

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Il plissa le front, mais commença, obéissant, à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. « Aussi bien que tout ceci me plaise, Cuddles… On n'a plus vraiment le temps pour une petite partie de jambe en l'air. On devrait plutôt garder notre nudité pour le dîner de charité… » Sa chemise tomba au sol, pendant que Cuddy retirait son jeans.

« Je déteste détruire tes illusions… » Pieds nus, et seulement vêtu de son sweat-shirt, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. « Mais je ne me déshabille pas pour toi, mais pour tes parents… »

« Quoi ? » De l'incompréhension de dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il la suivait dans le hall d'entrée.

« Et bien, il va falloir qu'on trouve une explication… » La sonnette retentit à nouveau. « …au fait qu'on ait mis autant de temps à ouvrir, non ? » Elle tendit sa main en direction de la poignée.

Il fût traversé d'une lumière. « Cuddy, tu es vraiment une bête rusée ! » Reconnaissant, il lui sourit.

« Exact. » Elle lui jeta encore un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « C'est pour ça que je suis le patron et toi mon subordonné… » Avec ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et lui coupa la parole. Amicalement, et habilement surprise, elle salua ses parents : « Monsieur et madame House ! » Elle réussit même à rougir timidement. « On ne vous attendait pas si tôt… »

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez que venir cet après-midi… », grogna House, qui était à présent dans le pas de la porte, à côté de Cuddy, et se pencha pour enlacer sa mère.

« Oui mon chéri… Notre vol est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, donc on a pris un taxi jusque chez toi… » Souriante, Blythe serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle trouvait qu'il avait bonne mine. Apparemment le mariage lui faisait du bien…

« On ne dérange pas au moins, si ? » Souriant, le regard de son père passa de House à Cuddy.

……………………………………………………………….

_Dimanche, tôt dans la soirée_

« Merci. » Cuddy sourit au serveur qui venait de lui remplir son verre de vin, le remerciant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers House et ses parents. La journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, sans incident de grande importance… Presque étrangement bien. Après que ses parents se soient trouvés si tôt devant leur porte, House et Cuddy s'étaient rapidement rhabillée et avaient ensuite montré la chambre d'amis à ses parents… Une chance pour tous les deux que House avait fortement insisté la veille au soir pour mettre ses affaires dans sa chambre… Laisser ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis aurait probablement provoqué des questions délicates à propos de leur mariage. Bien entendu il l'avait fait juste au moment où elle se préparait à aller se coucher, lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre, en sous-vêtement… Au moins House savait maintenant qu'il n'aimait peut-être pas une salle de bain rose, mais énormément des sous-vêtements roses sur le corps de Cuddy… Bien qu'il s'était permis de faire la remarque à quel point ses sous-vêtements rose aurait mieux convenu sur le sol de sa salle de bain rose… Surtout s'ils admireraient tous les deux cette vue, nus, sous la douche…

« Comment se porte notre fils en tant que mari, Lisa ?, la sortit John House de ses pensées, lui souriant. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans les relations sérieuses… »

Cuddy pouvait sentir comment House tressaillit à cette question. Apaisante, elle posa sa main sur son bras, chacun de ses muscles était tendu. Elle laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne et la serra tendrement, avant de répondre tranquillement à son père : « Il est extraordinaire, monsieur House. » Elle enlaca ses doigts avec ceux de House. « C'est un bon mari… » Souriante, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « C'est un mari compliqué, mais un bon mari… »

L'expression sur le visage de House ne changea pas, mais il tourna cependant sa main de telle manière que leur paume repose l'une sur l'autre, pendant qu'il caressait tendrement sa main à l'aide de son pouce. Un sentiment agréable, dût admettre Cuddy. L'opposition du pouce avait vraiment été un progrès considérable dans l'évolution de l'espèce humaine…

Satisfaite, Blythe enregistra cette tendresse de la part de son fils avec un sourire. Autant que la passion qui se reflétait dans le regard de Cuddy.

……………………………………………………………….

_Dimanche soir_

La faible lumière de la lampe de chevet de Cuddy donnait à la chambre une douce lumière tamisée. De bonne humeur, House était couché dans le lit de Cuddy et observait comment sa femme sortait de la salle de bain, comment elle retira son petit kimono de telle sorte que le court pyjama qui lui était accordé apparu, puis comment, indécise, elle resta debout de son côté du lit. Souriant, il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et lui dit : « Allez, viens te coucher, Cuddles… »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Cuddy lui lança un regard noir, grimpa dans le lit et éteignit sa lampe. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était allongée à côté de lui, il se tourna vers elle et passa son bras autour de son corps chaud, ce qui lui valu un regard encore plus noir de Cuddy, avant qu'elle ne se défasse habilement de son emprise et se redressa. « Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, House… »

« Ne soit pas si prude… » House fit la moue et se redressa également pour la regarder.

« Betty ne serait pas aussi timide… »

« Qui est Betty ? »

House sourit. « C'est comme ça que j'ai appelé la poupée en plastique… Entretemps on s'entend plutôt bien, Betty et moi… On devient très proche quand on partage un lit pendant des nuits solitaire. » Il étendit ses bras, souriant. « Viens je te montre ! »

« Tu savais que j'ai fais une formation chirurgicale la semaine dernière sur le thème 'Comment torturer son mari importain' ? », demanda Cuddy, cassante, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vraiment ? » Il la regardait, curieux.

Edifiante, elle leva un sourcil. « Approches-toi encore un petit peu plus et je te montre. » Cuddy glissa à nouveau dans ses couvertures et se retourna sur le côté, loin de House.

« Hmpf… » House se laissa à nouveau tomber sur ses coussins, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à 'reine des neiges' et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le noir, silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre…

« Tu étais sérieuse ? », perça alors House le silence d'une voix faible.

« Quoi ? » Confuse, Cuddy se tourna à nouveau vers lui, essayant de percevoir l'expression de son visage dans le noir.

Mal à l'aise, House changea de position, posa sa main gauche sur son torse, croisa les jambes, pour ensuite reposer son bras le long de son corps. « Si tu étais sérieuse ? », grogna-t-il doucement, ses yeux rivé sur le plafond d'un noir absolu. « Ce que tu as dis, à table… Sur moi… »

« Ce que j'ai dis à ton père ? », demanda-t-elle, aussi doucement.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas… » Il se tut avant de finir sa phrase.

Elle souhaitait vraiment pouvoir voir ses yeux… Prudemment, elle s'approcha de lui, posa tendrement sa main gauche sur son torse et sentit son pouls régulier sous sa paume ainsi que la faible rotation qu'il fit lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. « House ? » Elle posa sa tête sur son avant-bras droit, et s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui. Aussi proche que son souffle caressait sa peau. Plus proche qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être de lui à la lumière du jour, pas aussi physiquement… « Tu es un bon mari. », ajouta-t-elle finalement dans un chuchotement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : carte de visite**

_Lundi matin_

« Cuddy »

« Mrhm… » Dans un état léthargique, Cuddy tourna légèrement la tête, loin de la voix agaçante qui essayait de la sortir de ses rêves.

« Réveille-toi, Cuddy ! » Cette voix devenait de plus en plus perçante…

Avec un effort surhumain, Cuddy réussit à ouvrir légèrement son œil gauche, pour le refermer immédiatement après qu'elle perçut l'origine de cette voix agaçante. « House. », gémit-elle, énervée.

Son cauchemar personnel était assis dans le lit à côté d'elle et la regardait, intéressé. « Il faut que tu te lèves, Cuddy ! » Il saisit son épaule et la secoua doucement.

« Mrmhp… », grogna-t-elle mécontente. « Mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné… »

« Bien sûr que non… Et il ne sonnera pas non plus… », lui expliqua House sèchement et continua à la secouer. « Je l'ai éteint… »

« Tu as QUOI ? » Soudain totalement réveillée, Cuddy se redressa. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Sept heure et demi. »

« Mon réveil aurait dû sonner il y a une demi-heure ! »

« Heureusement que je t'ai réveillée alors, pas vrai ? » House souriait.

« Ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire si tu n'avais pas éteint mon réveil… » Elle le fixa, furieuse. « Pourquoi tu l'as fait d'ailleurs ? »

« Je voulais faire la grasse matinée… » Il haussa des épaules. « Ton réveil m'aurait aussi réveillé… »

« Mais tu es réveillé de toute façon maintenant ! », s'écria Cuddy en colère.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé, je fais quelque chose de bien et je te réveille… » Il avait vraiment l'air content de lui…

« Tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot ? », demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui arracher ce sourire empli de suffisance… Mais pour ça elle n'avait plus le temps, parce qu'elle s'était réveillée trop tard grâce à lui…

« Oui. »

« Mais aujourd'hui tu ne l'auras pas. » Cuddy leva un sourcil, arrogante. Elle ne lui cèderait pas également cette victoire.

« Moi je crois que si… »

« Pourquoi tu es si sûr de toi ? »

« Parce que j'ai plus d'endurance dans cette matière, Cuddles. », répliqua-t-il sûr de lui, souriant de plus belle.

« C'est encore à voir… »

« Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ? »

« Pas toi ? »

« Je ramène mes parents à l'aéroport tout à l'heure… » Son visage était éclatant de triomphe. « J'ai donc encore le temps. »

« Arf. » Totalement frustrée, Cuddy lança ses mains en l'air dans un geste de résignation.

« Muhaha. »

« C'était quoi ça ? » Elle le regarda, irritée.

« Je veux aussi avoir le dernier bruit. »

« Malade. » Elle lui lança un dernier regard choqué avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Mais si satisfaisant. » Totalement satisfait avec lui-même et le reste du monde, il saisit ses cachets sur sa table de nuit, en avala un puis se glissa à nouveau, détendu, sous sa couette chaude…

……………………………………………………………….

« Bonjour Lisa ! » La salua Blythe House, souriante et faussement réveillée, en entrant dans la cuisine où Cuddy était en train de se servir sa première tasse de café de la journée.

« Oh. Bonjour, madame House… » Encore un peu fatiguée, Cuddy cligna des yeux. « Vous êtes très matinale… » …Et déjà de bonne humeur ! Cuddy fronça des sourcils… Elle-même avait besoin d'au moins deux tasses de café le matin avant de pouvoir être de bonne humeur… « Votre vol part seulement en fin de matinée. »

« J'ai été réveillée par la bonne odeur du café et je l'ai suivie jusqu'ici… » Intéressée, Blythe se rapprochait de Cuddy et de sa cafetière remplie.

« Vous voulez peut-être une tasse ? » Interrogative, Cuddy leva un sourcil et ouvrit le placard juste à côté d'elle pour y prendre une deuxième tasse…

Blythe hocha de la tête. « Avec plaisir, merci. » Souriante, elle prit la tasse que Cuddy lui tendait et pris quelques gorgées de la boisson chaude.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence paisible s'était installé alors que Cuddy et Blythe buvaient paisiblement leur café, jusqu'à ce que Blythe rompe le silence : « Es-tu amoureuse de mon fils, Lisa ? »

Choquée, Cuddy avala de travers la gorgée du liquide brûlant qu'elle venait de prendre. « Je l'ai tout de même épousé… », parvint-elle finalement à dire entre deux toussotements.

« Oui, mais tu es amoureuse de lui au moins ? »

« Oui. »

« Greg le sait ? »

« Bien entendu, il est décidément mon- »

« Il n'est pas réellement ton mari, pas vrai ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mariés. »

Sans voix, Cuddy la fixait.

« Je connais très bien mon fils. Je sais quand il ment, et quand il m'a dit que tu étais sa femme, il mentait j'en suis certaine. »

« Nous sommes mariés… »

« Mais tu n'es pas sa femme… Ce mariage n'était pas prévu, pas vrai ? »

« Non… » Vaincue, Cuddy baissa ses épaules et fixa son café. « On était trop bourrés pour que ça puisse être prévu… Il est resté marié avec moi pour protéger ma crédibilité à l'hôpital… »

« Greg n'est pas aussi désintéressé. » Pour accentuer ses propos, Blythe secoua légèrement de la tête. « Je crois qu'il est resté marié avec toi, parce qu'il veut être marié avec toi… »

« House n'est pas intéressé par un mariage. Et encore moins par un mariage avec moi… Je suis désolée, mais croyez-moi, même si on ne prétend pas jouer le 'couple parfait', c'était loin d'être la grande harmonie entre nous. »

« L'harmonie ne ferais que l'ennuyer… Il adore les confrontations… Peut-être pas forcément avec son père et moi… » Une expression mélancolique se dessinait sur le visage de Blythe puis se transforma très rapidement en un sourire franc. « Mais avec toi, là… »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire… » Cuddy déglutit. Enfin un thème sur lequel elle pouvait répondre volontiers… « On se dispute presque constamment… » Elle revit le regard auto-suffisant qu'il lui avait lancé tout à l'heure avant qu'elle n'aille dans la salle de bain…

« Tu souris. », la coupa doucement Blythe dans ses pensées.

« Quoi, je… ? » Confuse, Cuddy fronça des sourcils.

« Tu aimes te disputer avec mon fils, pas vrai ? Tu aimes bien être avec lui… »

« Et bien, oui, je… » Impuissante, Cuddy haussa des épaules.

« Tu veux savoir à quoi j'ai remarqué que votre mariage n'était pas réel, Lisa ? ». Blythe changea à nouveau le sujet.

Cuddy la fixait seulement avec de grands yeux.

« Quand il m'a parlé de toi au téléphone, sa voix était pleine de désir… Et on ne désire pas quelque chose qu'on a déjà, pas vrai ? »

A nouveau Cuddy ne sût pas quoi répondre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ma chérie. » Aimablement, Blythe sourit à sa belle-fille. « Réfléchis simplement à ce que j'ai dis… » Elle donnait l'air de vouloir ajouter encore quelque chose, mais les pas caractéristiques de House et le bruit régulier de sa canne sur le plancher qui descendait les escaliers la rendit silencieuse.

« Chérie, où es-tu ? », sifflota House gaiement de la cage d'escalier, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine de bonne humeur. A la vue de sa mère en conversation avec sa femme, il se figea un instant, mais se rattrapa rapidement et boita en direction de Cuddy. « Ah, tu es ici ! », la salua-t-il puis regarda sa mère. « Bonjour, m'man… Si ça, ce ne sont pas mes deux femmes préférées… » Souriant, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Cuddy, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.

Amusée, Blythe leva un sourcil. « Arrête ça, Greg. On te connait toutes les deux assez bien pour ne pas entrer dans ton jeu… » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Cuddy.

_Lundi après-midi_

Pensive à cause des évènements de la matinée, Cuddy errait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital un peu plus lentement qu'à son habitude, utilisant le temps pendant qu'elle marchait pour laisser à nouveau défiler les mots de Blythe dans sa tête…

« Tu crois que ça va encore durer longtemps entre ces deux-là ? », entendit-elle soudain demander une voix féminine, la sortant de ses pensées. Cette voix venait de la salle de repos des infirmières vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Et elle appartenait définitivement à l'infirmière Nadja, cette commère…

« Quoi ? Qui avec qui ? », demanda une autre voix féminine, essoufflée. Cuddy roula des yeux lorsqu'elle identifia aussi cette voix. L'infirmière Nora, bien-sûr… Quand on en trouvait une, l'autre ne pouvait pas être bien loin… House les appelait seulement les N&N…

« Cuddy et House ! », sonnaient les mots de Nadja, légèrement agacé, stoppant Cuddy brusquement. « Ils sont seulement mariés depuis deux mois et déjà le calme-plat s'est installé… »

'_Quoi ?'_ Cuddy leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? », ricana Nora. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est installé ? »

« Le calme-plat, Nora. », expliqua Nadja, impatiente. « D'une certaine manière Cuddy me fait de la peine… Être mariée au connard de l'hôpital et ne même pas avoir de sexe… Mais bon, ça doit sûrement être à cause de sa jambe… Ou tu crois vraiment qu'il se passe grand-chose chez eux au lit ? »

'_Cette maudite petite…_' Cuddy plissa les yeux. D'accord, Nadja avait raison, ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, mais cette garce n'était pas sensée le savoir ; et ce n'était sûrement pas la jambe de House qui les en empêchait… Cuddy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les mots de Nadja la révoltaient à ce point… Elle était décidément connue pour ses commérages… Et elle avait déjà compté plus tôt sur le fait qu'on allait parler sur son mariage avec House… C'était décidément pour cette raison qu'ils étaient restés mariés…

« En tout cas moi je ne crois pas qu'il se passe encore grand-chose entre eux… », continua Nadja, totalement inconsciente du danger imminent. « Ils ne s'embrassent même pas… »

Cuddy n'aurait rien aimé faire de plus que de se ruer dans la salle de repos pour dire ses quatre vérités à ces deux pestes… Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse suivre son impulsion, elle vit House au coin du couloir qui se dirigeait vers elle et une idée traversa son esprit.

'_Le calme-plat, oui ?'_, pensa-t-elle. _'C'est ce qu'on va voir…' _Elle accentua son pas et arriva, en un rien de temps, devant son mari.

« Salut, Cuddy. », la salua-t-il souriant et tapa légèrement sur le sol avec sa canne. « Qu'est-ce que je peux- »

La bouche chaude qui se pressa subitement sur la sienne l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Rapidement elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, amenant son corps plus proche du sien…

Désorienté, House se retira d'elle, détachant ses lèvres des siennes. « Cuddy, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Agacée, elle attira à nouveau sa tête vers la sienne. « Embrasse-moi et tais-toi ! », lança-t-elle doucement contre sa bouche et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Pas que je veuille me plaindre, ou quoi… », répondit-il doucement contre ses lèvres. « Mais c'est quoi ça Cuddy ? » En dépit de son évidente confusion à sa soudaine passion déclarée en public, ils se faisaient déjà observer par dix paires d'yeux au moins, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer son bras gauche autour de sa fine taille pour l'amener un peu plus contre lui…

« On est très heureux en ménage, compris ? », lui chuchota-t-elle, traçant une ligne de baisers dans son cou.

« Quoi », souffla House, distrait par sa tendresse.

« Si déjà je suis forcée à feindre un mariage blanc, », expliqua-t-elle proche de son oreille gauche, avant de mordiller doucement son lobe « …là je veux au moins que ce soit un heureux mariage blanc… »

« Comme pour notre exemple préféré Britney-Federline ? Ça peut se faire… » Sa main descendit lentement de son dos à ses fesses. Il l'encercla à présent de son bras droit, pressant légèrement sa main qui tenait toujours fermement sa canne dans le petit creux de son dos. Il maudissait sa canne plus que jamais dans des moments comme celui-là… Il aurait aussi souhaité pouvoir poser sa main droite sur ses merveilleuses formes… « Je serais même près à le faire avec toi en public sur un balcon, si ça peut t'aider… » Si Cuddy cherchait vraiment à se donner en spectacle, il était le dernier à lui en refuser un comme celui-ci… Il pencha sa tête vers elle, l'embrassant profondément. Qui sait s'il aurait jamais plus une occasion comme celle-ci ?

« Très généreux… », murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche pour à nouveau replonger dans un langoureux baiser.

« Un trait de caractère qui se reflète dans nombreuses de mes activités… » Il sourit contre ses lèvres. Son goût contre sa langue le rendit léger. « Attends seulement de voir qu'on soit totalement nus sur le balcon… » Il profita de la faveur du moment et s'attaqua à son cou, aspirant sa douce peau et sentant ses pulsations accélérées contre sa bouche. Son odeur le submergea.

« Balcon ? », demanda Cuddy suffocante, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, parce que sa talentueuse bouche avait fait de ses os de la cire chaude et faisant de sa raison de la bouillie. Pourquoi déjà était-elle en train de faire ça ?

« Balcon… Bureau… Ça m'est égal, tant qu'on est totalement nus tous les deux… » Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Nageant dans son odeur, fermement déterminé à profiter de cette situation autant qu'elle le laisserait…

« Prenez-vous une chambre… », cassa subitement la nouvelle assistante de Cuddy ce merveilleux moment. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Benny ? Berta? – Peu importe, elle conduisit Cuddy à se détacher de lui donc il ne l'aimait pas… même si son nom avait été Angelina Jolie… Diable, même si ça avait été Angelina Jolie…

« Quoi ? » Cuddy se détacha de l'étreinte de House et se tourna vers son assistante, un sourcil levé, d'un air avertissant. « Vous avez dit quelque chose, Brenda ? »

Brenda… Exact. House offrit à Brenda un regard méchant et essaya de rapprocher à nouveau Cuddy contre lui, mais elle avança d'un pas, s'éloignant de lui.

« Euh… », tourna Brenda autour du pot. « Un paquet vient juste d'arriver pour vous, Dr Cuddy. »

« Dr House… », la corrigea House.

« Nooon. » Brenda secoua la tête. « Le paquet et clairement adressé à Dr Cuddy… » Elle regarda sa patronne. « Il est sur votre bureau. »

House roula excessivement des yeux et grogna. « C'est possible… Mais maintenant elle s'appelle Dr Hou- »

« Merci, Brenda… », le coupa Cuddy durement, hocha aimablement de la tête en direction de son assistante et se mit en chemin vers son bureau…

……………………………………………………………….

Dix minutes plus tard, Cuddy était assise à son bureau et fixait avec ahurissement le contenu du paquet.

Des cartes de visites.

10 000 cartes de visites. Au moins.

Secouant la tête, elle en fit tourner une entre ses doigts. Elle la mit de côté et commença à vider le contenu de la boîte.

On pouvait lire 'Dr Lisa House' sur chacune d'elle, d'une écriture des plus belles. Rien d'autre. Seulement ces trois mots sur chaque. Petite. Carte.

Sur le fond du paquet, elle trouva une petite note écrite à la main.

'Félicitations ! Pour nos deux mois de mariage.', était inscrit par l'écriture saccadée de House. Cuddy sourit. Elle remit toutes les cartes de visites à l'exception d'une seule dans le petit paquet. Et mit la dernière, ensemble avec la petite note de House, dans la poche secrète de son porte-monnaie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation**

_Mardi matin_

« Je peux te parler deux minutes, mon cœur ? » Souriante, les mains derrière son dos, Cuddy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de House.

Quelque peu confus, mais soigneux à garder une expression neutre de visage, House se tourna vers elle. « Bien sûr. », marmonna-t-il.

Irrités, Foreman, Chase et Cameron, qui étaient jusqu'alors encore en train de discuter sur leur dernier patient, regardaient Cuddy, la confusion nettement percevable sur leur visage.

« Bien… » Cuddy souriait, contente et rejoignit le plus petit bureau traversant le couloir.

« Mon cœur ? », demanda House avec un sourcil levé dès qu'il eut fermé la porte vitrée, les séparant de la salle de conférence.

« Je voulais réessayer le truc avec les surnoms… » Cuddy souriait encore plus. « C'était OK pour toi ? »

« J'aurais préféré si tu avais été nue… »

Elle rit et sortit enfin sa main de derrière son dos, lui permettant de voir la petite boîte rouge qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. « Tiens. Pour toi. » Souriante, elle lui tendit la petit boîte. « Pour nos deux mois… »

« Un set de premiers soins ? » Méfiant, House prit le petit paquet et le secoua légèrement. « Hmm… Trop petit pour un set de premiers soins… Pansements ? »

« Ouvre-le et tu verras… » Provocatrice, elle leva un sourcil. « Si tu as le courage… »

« J'ai une envie soudaine de jeter cette chose dans la poubelle, me cacher derrière mon bureau et crier 'bombe !'… Les yeux rivés sur elle, il déchira le papier d'emballage sans hésiter. « Une cravate ? »

« Tu pourras la porter au dîner de charité… » Elle haussa des épaules, détendue.

« Dîner de charité ? » House la regardait le front plissé. « Je viens de sauver une vie… Ça ne suffit pas comme charité ? » Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de dénégation.

« House, ce n'était pas de la charité, c'était ton boulot… »

« Ce dîner n'est pas de la charité non plus… C'est de la torture ! » Il lui tendit la nouvelle cravate de la main droite. « Preuve numéro une ! »

Elle leva un sourcil. « La cravate ? »

« Pff, Cuddy. Na fais pas semblant d'être aussi naïve. » Il roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas une simple cravate. C'est la laisse avec laquelle tu veux me promener samedi soir comme un chien dressé… »

Cuddy ricana. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Foreman, Chase et Cameron qui regardaient avec une curiosité à peine dissimulé dans le bureau de House, les observant… Il était temps de prendre un petit peu de plaisir. Elle fit un pas vers House de telle sorte qu'ils soient très proches. Vraiment. Très proches. Elle le regardait par dessous des longs cils de ses yeux. « Cette torture n'est rien comparée à ce que je te ferrais si tu ne m'accompagnes pas ! »

« Et tu feras quoi dans ce cas, hmm ? », demanda House intéressé. « Me botter les fesses ? »

« Pas une si mauvaise idée… » Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, se redressa et embrassa son cou.

Sifflant, House inspira. Son odeur remplit ses poumons. « Cuddy… Qu'est-ce-que ? » Ses lèvres se transformèrent en un sourire contre sa peau. Du déjà-vu. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait avec cette femme, merde ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois en seulement deux jours qu'elle lui tombait dessus…

« Ton équipe nous observe… », murmura Cuddy contre son cou. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils remarquent qu'on se dispute… »

« On se dispute ? » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son équipe, laissa ensuite tomber la cravate et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

« Bien sûr… » Elle se blottit contre lui. Ses mains enlaçaient son visage, ses pouces caressant tendrement sa barbe étonnamment douce. « A propos du dîner de charité, déjà oublié ? »

« Non… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Seulement que tu as commencé à me tripoter… J'en ai donc conclu que j'avais gagné… »

« Mauvaise conclusion ! » Elle commença à couvrir son menton de doux petits baisers. « On se » Baiser. « Dispute encore. » Baiser. « Le tripotage » Baiser. « Juste la couverture… » Le goût sucré de sa respiration frôla sa bouche. « Ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, si ? »

« Pas un problème… » Ses mains erraient vers la rondeur de ses fesses.

« On est donc d'accord que tu vas à cette soirée ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir interrompre ce langoureux baiser. « Je croyais qu'on discutait encore ? », demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres, essoufflé.

« Non. » Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèves. « J'ai gagné… »

House se pencha un peu en arrière et leva un sourcil. « Quand ? »

Suggestive, Cuddy lui souriait. « Quand tes mains se sont posées sur mes fesses… » Elle rapprocha son bassin du sien. « Tu es beaucoup trop intéressé à me tripoter pour pouvoir avoir la moindre chance dans cette dispute… »

Il leva l'autre sourcil. « Donc là on ne fait que se tripoter ? », s'assura-t-il. « Sans dispute ? Seulement fricoter ? »

« Pourquoi continuer à fricoter ? », demanda Cuddy. « J'ai eu ce que je voulais… » Elle le lâcha, souriante, et voulut reculer. Mais ses mains sur ses fesses la tenaient toujours proche de lui.

Il se pencha vers elle. « On peut encore discuter à propos des heures de consultations que je dois faire cette semaine… », murmura-t-il, avant de commencer à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il pouvait aussi jouer ce jeu dans l'autre sens… « Tu savais que j'avais déjà dix heures de retard ? »

Elle grogna et pencha sa tête, cherchant ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains se posaient à nouveau autour de sa nuque. « Dix heures tu dis ? » Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. « Je devrais te les augmenter de cinq… »

« D'accord… » Il l'embrassa avec ferveur.

« D'accord ? », interrompit Cuddy le baiser et sourit contre ses lèvres. « Wow, c'était facile… Je devrais t'embrasser plus souvent… »

« Mais plus tard, ok ? » les sortit soudain Wilson de leur intimité. « Les enfants sont présents… » Souriant, il se pencha contre la porte du bureau et fit un léger signe de la tête en direction de la salle de conférence dans laquelle son équipe était toujours debout, en train de les observer. Lui aussi tenait un paquet dans ses mains, il avait l'air lourd…

Le visage de House s'assombrit. « J'espère que c'est pour nous. », grogna-t-il et montra le paquet de la tête, pendant que Cuddy se défaisait de son étreinte. « Parce qu'un cadeau est la seule excuse admissible pour nous avoir dérangé… »

« Bien sûr que c'est pour vous… », expliqua Wilson et porta le paquet jusqu'au bureau de House où il le déposa. « Les deux mois sont passés… »

« La machine à Espresso ! » Les yeux de House s'illuminèrent. D'une rapidité incroyable, il se trouva devant le paquet et déchira l'emballage.

Cuddy le regardait faire, secouant la tête. « Il fallait que tu lui donnes ça au travail ? », se tournant vers Wilson. « Maintenant il va passer le reste de sa journée à jouer avec ce truc là… »

« Mais c'est génial. » Détendu, Wilson haussa des épaules. « Il a conclut son cas il y a dix minutes… Et ce 'truc là' va l'empêcher de nous taper sur le système avec son ennui pour le reste de la journée. »

Cuddy grogna avant de se tourner et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je dois y aller… J'ai encore du travail sérieux à finir… », laissant Wilson et House seuls avec la machine à Espresso.

« Ça marche vraiment bien entre vous… », remarqua Wilson souriant dès que Cuddy fut partie.

« Hmm… », grogna House sans lever la tête de la machine à Espresso. « Cameron est déjà toute excitée par toute cette harmonie… »

« Bien sûr, Cameron. » Wilson hocha d'un air entendu. « Toi ça ne t'affectes absolument pas… Tu es conscient que depuis ton mariage avec Cuddy, tu souris en moyenne quatre fois plus par jour qu'avant ? »

« Quatre fois plus, vraiment ? » Il le regardait quand même à présent.

« Quatre fois plus. », répéta Wilson.

« Tu racontes de ces salades, Wilson… »

« Continue à te mettre ça dans le crâne, mec. Continue… »

……………………………………………………………….

_Samedi, tôt dans la soirée_

Grognon, House se tenait en costume dans la chambre de Cuddy. Ils avaient presque une heure entière devant eux pour arriver à ce stupide dîner. Une. Heure. Entière. Et Cuddy l'avait quand même déjà forcé à mettre son costume… Ça lui avait pris dix bonnes minutes, et maintenant ? Il restait quand même une heure entière. Une. Heure. Entière… Enervé, House grinça des dents. « Tes fesses paraissent encore plus grosses dans cette robe… », murmura-t-il à Cuddy qui était déjà depuis une demi-heure dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il essayait d'un regard sombre de nouer sa cravate.

« Tu ne sais même pas quelle robe je porte… » résonnait la voix de Cuddy de la salle de bain. « Tu ne vois pas à travers les murs à ce que je sache… Et d'ailleurs tu adores mes fesses, on le sait tous les deux… »

House riait doucement. Elle avait raison, il avait un faible pour ses fesses… C'était un fait qui était déjà connu de tous bien avant leur mariage, il ne tenta donc même pas de le nier… Il ignora simplement son commentaire. « Ça m'est égal quelle robe tu portes, Cuddles. », lui expliqua-t-il plus fort. « Quoi que ce soit c'est toujours la mauvaise… Alors change-toi. Le mieux c'est que tu te changes tout de suite cinq ou dix fois… Ou bien je pourrais partir voir si je te trouve une robe… »

« Tu veux me trouver une robe ? », demanda Cuddy amusée.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? En tant que médecin je suis capable de retenir tes proportions corporelles exactes… »

« Bien sûr, en tant que médecin. », le coupa Cuddy. « Et aussi en tant que type qui passe la moitié de son temps au travail à reluquer ces proportions. »

Egalement un commentaire que House avait décidé d'ignorer. « Bien entendu l'achat prendrait un certain temps… Probablement jusqu'à… hmm… » Il fit mine de réfléchir. Dommage que Cuddy ne pouvait pas voir son visage pensif à travers la porte de la salle de bain… Elle serait sûrement impressionnée par ses talents de comédien… « Je pense que je pourrais être de retour avant minuit avec la plus belle robe de tous les temps qui mettrait admirablement tes fesses en valeur… »

« Mais là, la soirée sera déjà presque terminée… »

« Sérieusement ? » House feinta la surprise. « Quel dommage… » Il sourit.

À vrai dire elle devrait dire à House d'arrêter ses conneries, qu'il irait de toute façon avec elle à la cérémonie… Mais elle voulait jouer encore un petit peu. Cuddy sourit et chercha dans la petite armoire son rouge à lèvre préféré. « Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin de presque une demi-journée pour acheter une seule robe ? »

« Pas 'acheter', Cuddles. 'Trouver'. J'irais chercher une bonne fée et j'utiliserais un de mes trois vœux pour la robe… », expliqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Trouver une bonne fée met un certain temps… »

« Une bonne fée, hein ? » Cuddy souriait tellement qu'elle eut du mal à se mettre correctement son rouge à lèvre.

« Ou une djinn… Tout dépend qui je trouve en premier… »

Elle grogna, amusée. « Désolée de devoir te décevoir, House. », dit-elle et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. « Mais les djinns et les bonnes fées sont tout comme le père Noël et les lutins des personnages imaginaires… »

« Merde. », répondit House amusé. « Je ne trouverais donc jamais une robe qui… » Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose d'amusant sur ses fesses, mais la vue qu'elle lui offrait lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge en soie, lui coupa le souffle. Sans voix, il absorbait son apparence avec de grands yeux avides.

« A ce point ? » Triomphante, Cuddy posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si ça te coupe la voix, je dois vraiment être magnifique… »

« Purée, Cuddy. » Son regard glissa de ses talons aiguilles sur sa fine taille, se perdit un instant dans son décolleté et croisa le sien. « Pourquoi on ne fait pas tout simplement don de cette robe à ces gens ? Je t'aide aussi à la retirer… »

Riante, Cuddy secoua de la tête.

……………………………………………………………….

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà à la cérémonie, entourée d'au moins une centaine d'autres personnes portant leurs vêtements les plus classes.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous chercher quelque chose à boire ? », demanda Cuddy à House en posant sa main sur son bras.

House leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi toi, tu n'irais pas nous chercher quelque chose à boire ? »

Cuddy sourit. « Parce que tu es mon très cher mari prévenant aujourd'hui, déjà oublié ? »

« Mais je suis aussi ton très cher mari prévenant et _boiteux_ aujourd'hui. » Toujours avec un sourcil levé, House frappa légèrement avec sa canne sur le sol pour souligner son argument. « Donc, pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous chercher quelque chose à boire en tant que très chère épouse prévenante avec deux jambes saines ? »

« Lisa ! », les coupa soudain une grosse femme âgée en grognant, et se dirigeait vers House et Cuddy dans une robe vert bonbon.

« Oh merde… », soupira Cuddy doucement et se força à afficher un sourire. Margaret Hopkins. Une dame riche et des plus ennuyeuse, qui essayait constamment de jouer les entremetteuses entre elle et un des ses amis masculins… Sa main se resserra plus fort sur le bras de House. « House, je vais chercher les boissons si tu discutes avec la Hopkins… »

House déglutit et se défit de sa prise, souriant. « Aucune chance, Cuddy… » Avant que Margaret les ait atteint, House avait déjà disparu en direction du bar…

……………………………………………………………….

Une heure et dix discussions ennuyeuses avec des donateurs potentiels plus tard, House n'était toujours pas revenu avec les boissons… Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Cuddy grinça des dents. Il avait sûrement prit ni vu ni connu sa gameboy avec lui et se cachait à présent dans les vestiaires pour descendre des trolls ou quelque chose de ce genre sur ce minuscule petit écran… Il allait encore s'abîmer les yeux avec ce truc… A condition qu'elle ne le trouve pas avant pour lui crever les yeux elle-même…

« Ça te dirait une petite virée, poupée ? », la sortit de ses pensées une voix d'homme qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Cuddy réprima un soupir agacé, avant de se retourner vers Ian McBride, avec un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire qu'il la draguait deux fois avec la même phrase… « Ian McBride ! »

« Lisa ! » Il souriait, radieux, et lui donna un de ses deux verres remplis de champagne. « Alors, comment se porte la plus belle femme de la soirée ? »

Wow, il se répétait encore… Cet homme avait encore moins de style qu'elle pensait… « Bien. », répondit-elle. Elle aurait bientôt une crampe dans la mâchoire à force de sourire… House allait payer pour ça décida-t-elle en ruminant… S'il était là maintenant, elle n'aurait pas à se débattre avec cet idiot… A quoi servait d'avoir un faux mari s'il n'était pas capable de chasser ses admirateurs pénibles ? « Je cherche juste mon mari… Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? » Elle le regardait, innocente.

« Votre mari ? » Irrité, Ian laissa retomber sa main qu'il venait de tendre en direction des cheveux de Cuddy. « Vous êtes mariée ? »

« Oui ! » Elle hocha de la tête, euphorique, et lui tendit sa main gauche pour lui montrer la bague de fiançailles de la grand-mère de House. Elle vit alors House qui revenait enfin –sans boissons bien entendu– et ses yeux se mirent à briller face au soulagement proche qui arrivait. « Il arrive… » Elle lança un baiser à House.

Ian se retourna et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il reconnu House. « C'est lui votre mari ? », lui demanda-t-il incrédule.

« N'est-il pas merveilleux ? », demanda Cuddy, comblée, en retour, et adressa un sourire amoureux à House. Il allait aussi payer pour ça tout à l'heure…

Ian leva exagérément un sourcil. « Oui bon… » Apparemment il s'était remis de son choc. Dommage… « Je doute que… » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Cuddy et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « …cet estropié puisse entièrement vous satisfaire… »

Stupéfaite, Cuddy le fixait lorsque ses mots la pénétraient. Il n'avait pas dit ça. Il. N'avait. Tout simplement. PAS. Dit ça.

Le visage poisseux qu'il affichait lui disait le contraire. Elle aurait voulu lui en coller une. Oublie ce maudit argent, personne ne parle comme ça sur ton mari !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mutiler Ian, House, qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de celui-ci, était arrivé vers eux et passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de Cuddy. « Tu es là chérie… », siffla-t-il, s'attendant déjà à un coup de talon douloureux de la part de son épouse pour l'avoir laissé attendre si longtemps. A la place, elle se blottit tendrement contre lui, l'embrassant même légèrement sur la bouche pour le saluer.

« Te voilà mon cœur. », le salua-t-elle tendrement, puis recouvra Ian d'un regard glacial. « Mon mari m'a jusqu'à présent toujours très satisfaite, je vous remercie. », expliqua-t-elle froidement, posa son verre sur ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait. « Et maintenant veuillez nous excuser. » Elle pressa son verre vide dans la main libre de Ian et sourit sardoniquement. « Mon mari et moi avons jusqu'à présent manqué de le faire dans un ascenseur, j'aimerais bien y remédier… »

……………………………………………………………….

« Sexe dans l'ascenseur, hein ? » Souriant, House posa une main sur le mur de l'ascenseur sur lequel Cuddy s'appuyait. Avec sa main droite, il pressa légèrement sa canne contre les hanches de Cuddy, également contre le mur, de telle manière que Cuddy soit piégée entre ses bras. Un fait dont Cuddy était totalement consciente, mais qui ne la dérangeait pas énormément à ce moment. A la place, elle savourait son odeur qui envahissait ses narines ainsi que la chaleur de son corps si près du sien. Il avait quelque chose de paisible. Il l'avait toujours eut… Oui, il l'énervait souvent et la plupart du temps elle rêvait de l'étrangler, mais dès que quelque chose la rendait furieuse, ou lui faisait peur, il arrivait à la calmer avec ses manières si énervantes pour lesquelles elle l'envoyait habituellement au diable… Pourvu que ce soit un fait dont House ne sache jamais rien…

« J'étais furieuse… », expliqua-t-elle quelque peu relâchée, bien que ses yeux se plissèrent repenssant à l'impertinence de Ian.

« Pourquoi ? », insista House intéressé, se pencha vers elle et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Il a dit du mal sur toi… » Cuddy haussa des épaules. « Personne ne s'en sort indemne après avoir dit du mal sur mon mari… »

House grogna. Oui, bien sûr. Quelqu'un avait dit du mal sur lui et c'est pour ça qu'elle proposait du sexe dans l'ascenseur… Il sourit. Ce n'était sûrement pas la seule raison… « Tu dis constamment du mal sur moi… », commença-t-il doucement et se mit à embrasser son cou, son menton. Sa bouche.

« Oui… », murmura-t-elle, distraite pas ses lèvres. Ses paupières clignaient nerveusement. « Mais moi je t'aime, c'est totalement différent… »

En quelques secondes, il s'était redressé et avait retiré ses mains du mur, comme s'il s'y était brûlé. « Ne dit pas ça… » Sa voix était aussi blanche que son visage.

« Quoi ? » Confuse, elle clignait des yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de public ici. », expliqua-t-il froidement. « Donc tu n'as pas à dire ça… » L'ascenseur s'arrêta et House sortit sans se retourner vers Cuddy, qui se tenait toujours sans voix dans l'ascenseur.

Seulement après que les portes se soient refermées sur lui, et que l'ascenseur se soit remit en marche, Cuddy se rendit compte qu'elle venait à l'instant d'avouer à House qu'elle l'aimait.

Merde

* * *

Hi there

Thanks for reading my french version of that story! I´m sorry I didn´t reply to all those gorgeous people who reviewd to my story, but I wanted to send 'Thanks' in french too... For that i needed to ask my beta first. She translated my words so here to all of you who reviewed:

**Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi !  
Salut, Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : entre les deux**

_Lundi matin_

De mauvaise humeur, House gara sa voiture devant le parking du Princeton Plainsboro et sortit. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cette foutu histoire de la veille… A la place il était allé à son appartement, et s'était assis à son piano pour jouer… C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que très rarement depuis son mariage avec Cuddy… Premièrement Cuddy n'avait pas de piano chez elle, et deuxièmement il avait été trop occupé avec elle… Avec ses exigences, son tempérament explosif, son obstination… Maudite soit cette femme de le fasciner à ce point. Maudite soit-elle de lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et maudit soit-il, parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle pense réellement ce qu'elle avait dit…

Il voulait juste verrouiller sa voiture lorsque qu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui : « Où est Cuddy ? »

Effrayé, il faillit faire tomber ses clés. « Quoi ? » Il se retourna vers l'emmerdeur, énervé. Wilson. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre? Furieux, House fixa son meilleur ami. D'une certaine manière il arrivait toujours à apparaître au mauvais moment…

« Où est Cuddy ? », répéta Wilson et sourit amusé face à la mauvaise humeur de House.

House plissa le front. « D'où je suis sensé savoir ça ? »

Wilson hocha des épaules. « Vous venez toujours ensemble d'habitude… »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Si c'est vrai… Depuis que vous êtes mariés, vous êtes venu ensemble tous les jours… »

« Même pas. », le contredit House sur un ton défiant. « Quand j'ai amené… »

« Pas quand tu as amené tes parents à l'aéroport, je sais. », le coupa Wilson et roula des yeux. « Mais sinon vous êtes toujours venu ensemble… »

« Super, petit con. » Maintenant c'était House qui roulait des yeux. « Tu m'as eu… J'étais chez moi… Je m'y suis retrouvé avec ma pute préférée… Cuddy n'est pas encore tout à fait prête pour une partouse à trois… »

Confus, Wilson le fixait. « Tu as passé la nuit chez toi ? Pas chez Cuddy ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis. », expliqua House sèchement. « Wow… Je crois que tu es le petit con le plus sourd que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer jusqu'à présent… » Sa voix se noyait de sarcasmes, pendant que House se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital passant devant Wilson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Inquiet, Wilson plissa le front et le suivit.

« Ce que j'ai fait ? » House déglutit exagérément. « Pourquoi tout le monde part toujours du principe que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Wilson leva un sourcil. « Ta question est sérieuse ? »

Sans même accorder une réponse à Wilson, House entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea directement vers la clinique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'informa Wilson irrité et suivit House. « Tu n'as pas de consultations aujourd'hui. »

« Je compte sécher demain, donc je m'avance déjà aujourd'hui… »

« Tu 't'avances' ? » Sceptique, Wilson s'arrêta et fixa House.

House ouvrit la porte de la salle de consultation numéro deux. « Oui. »

Il avait presque réussit à claquer la porte au nez à Wilson derrière lui, mais son ami semblait posséder des réactions impressionnantes en cette matinée et s'engouffra à la dernière minute dans la salle de consultation et se dirigea directement vers la table d'examen pour s'y asseoir.

House déglutit, boita vers l'unique chaise de la pièce, prit un dossier et commença à lire, espérant que Wilson comprendrait ce 'signe subtil' et irait énerver quelqu'un d'autre…

Tranquillement, Wilson glissa un petit peu sur la table d'examen et se mit à l'aise. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? », finit-il par demander.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. » House feuilleta dans son dossier. « Cuddy n'est pas encore partante pour une partouse à trois, c'est pour ça que je suis allé avec- »

« Tu as passé la nuit chez toi ! », le coupa sèchement Wilson.

Agacé, House leva la tête de son dossier. « A cause de la pute. Ecoute donc ce que je te dis, mec ! »

« Et, » continua Wilson. « tu veux t'avancer dans ton travail. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Incompréhensif, House secoua légèrement la tête et fit une grimace. « Tu comptes répéter toutes les informations que je t'ai donné pendant les dix dernières minutes ? »

« Tu ne t'avances _jamais_. » Wilson posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha vers House. « Il faut même te menacer d'habitude pour que tu fasses ton travail _tout court_ ! »

House se tourna à nouveau vers son dossier. « Probablement la 'bonne' influence de Cuddy… », murmura-t-il. « Toutes ces soirées de charités peuvent te faire tourner la tête… Je te conseille d'éviter ce genre d'évènements. Ton complexe de Messie est déjà assez grand comme ça… Encore un peu plus et tu commences à sauver des cafards, ou tu deviens végétarien ou une connerie comme ça… »

Les yeux de Wilson se mirent soudain à briller. « Tu évites Cuddy ! C'est pour ça que tu es ici… Tu es au dernier endroit où Cuddy pourrait penser te trouver… » Wilson grogna amusé. « Purée, le dernier endroit où quelqu'un pourrait te chercher tout court… »

House déglutit bruyamment. « Je. N'évite. Pas. Cuddy, Wilson. », lui expliqua-t-il patiemment, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant, ou avec un attardé mental. Ou avec son agaçant meilleur ami.

« Tu l'évites. » Wilson souriait, triomphant.

« Je ne l'évite pas. »

« Tu l'évites ! »

« Je. Ne. L'évite. Pas. » House jeta un rapide coup d'œil sombre à Wilson par-dessus son dossier.

Wilson souriait de plus belle. « Tu. L'évites. »

Cette fois le regard sombre avec lequel House fusillait Wilson devint plus prononcé. « Arrête ça, Wilson. », grogna-t-il. « Je gère mieux que toi la méthode 'je répète mon point de vue jusqu'à ce que l'autre cède'. C'est moi qui l'ai inventée. »

« Non ce n'est pas toi. » Les yeux de Wilson brillaient d'amusement.

Les yeux de House se plissèrent en deux fentes menaçantes. « Wilson. » Sa voix était devenue dangereusement lente.

« Tu vois ! », Wilson se pencha en arrière, triomphant. « Quelque chose te préoccupe. Sinon tu ne te serais pas si rapidement énervé… » Pensif, il se frotta le menton. « D'habitude c'est moi celui qui est énervé… Mais je préfère comme ça. » Il souriait à nouveau.

House aurait souhaité que ses yeux aient le pouvoir de tuer. Ou le pouvoir de le brûler vif… Ou au moins le pouvoir de déclencher à quelqu'un… hmm, disons voir à Wilson, une féroce allergie…

« Si tu racontes, tu reçois aussi un biscuit. »

Frustré, House considéra un moment repousser l'attente à posséder un super-regard et utiliser l'ancienne méthode en frappant Wilson avec sa canne, mais fini par murmurer : « Le plus important, c'est que tu y trouves ton plaisir… » et se tourna à nouveau vers son dossier.

« Allez racontes. », finit par intervenir Wilson. « Tu sais qu'avec ça je peux être comme toi… Je ne partirais pas avant de savoir… »

House déglutit lourdement et pencha un peu plus sa tête sur son dossier. « Cuddy m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. » Il parlait si doucement que Wilson avait du mal à le comprendre.

Muet, Wilson attendait que House continu.

« Samedi, quand on est partis du dîner de charité, elle me l'a dit… Je suis donc rentré chez moi… »

« Ah… Je comprend. » Incertain, Wilson hocha de la tête et plissa le front. « Quand on est aimé par sa propre femme, ça peut être un fardeau pour son mariage… »

« J'aurai dû rester à la version 'pute'… », grogna House.

« Avec du recul, elle me paraît un peu moins farfelue… », murmura Wilson. « Cuddy te dit qu'elle t'aime, et toi tu t'enfuis ? »

House le regardait quand même à présent. « J'aurais dû faire quoi à la place ? » Sa confusion désemparée sonnait sincère dans sa voix.

« Rester, par exemple ? » Wilson déglutit. « Au moins pas paniquer et t'enfuir. »

« Je n'ai pas pani- »

« Tu fais des heures de consultations. », l'interrompit Wilson. « De ton plein gré. C'est un signe clair de désespoir. »

Le visage de House devint livide. « A propos 'consultations'… Tu ne dois pas travailler ? », demanda-il sèchement.

Wilson l'ignora. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Cuddy ? », insista-t-il sans remords. « Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

« Tu n'es pas sensé t'occuper de quelques enfants cancéreux. »

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu est parti ? »

« Ou de quelques femmes mourantes ? – Leur proposer une épaule pour pleurer et un lit bien chaud ? », suggéra House.

« Tu es parti, parce que tu as eu peur. » Wilson se pencha à nouveau vers lui. « Parce que maintenant, tu as peur d'avoir quelque chose à perdre, House. »

« Ma contenance, peut-être ? » House leva un sourcil.

Wilson leva également un sourcil. « Tu as des sentiments pour Cuddy, House. » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus insistante. « Tu as des sentiments pour elle, et maintenant qu'elle t'as dis qu'elle t'aimait, maintenant qu'il y a une réelle chance au bonheur qui s'ouvre à toi, tu es paralysé de peur et tu ne fais rien. Comme d'habitude. »

« Ça y est ! » Dans un fort 'bang', House ferma le dossier et se leva de sa chaise.

« Tu as accès à tes sentiments les plus profonds ? »

« Non. » House boita vers la porte. « Perdu ma contenance… » Il ouvrit la porte avec élan, sortit dans le couloir et laissa entrer un gros homme proche de la cinquantaine, portant une chemise laide, une odeur corporelle immonde et avec le nez qui coulait. Exagérément aimable, House sourit à l'homme. « Dr Wilson va s'occuper de vous… »

Confus, l'inconnu suivit House du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'examen numéro un…

Vaincu, Wilson se leva de la table d'examen et saisit le dossier que House avait laissé sur la chaise.

……………………………………………………………….

_Lundi après-midi_

Doucement, Wilson toqua à l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Cuddy avant d'entrer avec deux gobelets de café dans les mains. « Hey. »

« Hey… » Dans un soupir, Cuddy leva la tête du tas de papier qui s'éparpillait sur son bureau et se pressa une main contre son front douloureux.

« Tiens. » Avec un visage compatissant, Wilson lui tendit le café. « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme… »

« Merci, Wilson. », répliqua cyniquement Cuddy, mais prit quand même le café, reconnaissante. « Tu sais exactement comment faire pour donner l'impression à une femme d'être exceptionnelle… »

Calmement, Wilson s'assit en face de Cuddy. « Tu as dis à House que tu l'aimais. »

« Wow ! » Toussotant, Cuddy tenta le plus dignement possible d'avaler la gorgée de café avec laquelle elle avait faillit s'étouffer grâce à Wilson. « Tu es direct aujourd'hui… Où est passé cette manière maladroite si subtile pour laquelle on t'apprécie tous tellement ? »

Ignorant son cynisme, Wilson s'adossa contre sa chaise. « Tu étais sérieuse ? Quand tu disais que tu l'aimes ? »

« J'étais bourrée… »

« Non tu ne l'étais pas. » Compatissant, Wilson secoua la tête.

Cuddy aurait pu vomir. Ou se mettre à pleurer… Mais à la place, elle mit son masque 'je suis la patronne' et attendit sans un mot que Wilson prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? », demanda-t-il.

« Le virer ? »

« Cuddy… »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Te virer ? »

« Moi ? », insista Wilson, confus.

« Pour le moment tu es beaucoup plus agaçant que lui… »

Wilson déglutit. « Il fait des heures de consultations. », finit-il par dire.

« Quoi ? » Interrogative, Cuddy plissa le front.

« House. », expliqua Wilson en observant attentivement les réactions de Cuddy. « House fait volontairement ses heures de consultations. »

« Il est bien payé pour ça… », le contra Cuddy froidement.

« Il n'est pas de service. », ajouta-t-il. « Il travaille _volontairement_. »

Faussement impassible, Cuddy haussa des épaules. « Ça veut dire que tous les dîners de charités auxquels je l'ai trainé ont quand même servis à quelque chose… » En repensant à la soirée de samedi soir elle se mordit sur la lèvre et se battait contre les larmes… Merde. Son masque 'c'est moi la patronne' était apparemment foutu… Une unique larme se fraya un chemin au-dessus de sa joue.

« Oh Cuddy… » Compatissant, Wilson reposa son gobelet de café et saisit la main gauche de Cuddy qui s'était resserrée en un poing sur son bureau, à côté d'au moins dix gros dossiers, et la serra doucement. Le regard de Cuddy lui échappa. Honteuse, elle reposa son café sur son bureau et essuya rapidement la traitre larme de sa main droite.

« Il a aussi des sentiments pour toi, Cuddy. », expliqua-t-il tendrement. « Il ne sait seulement pas comment les gérer. Donc il fait ce qu'il fait toujours en se comportant comme un idiot. » Il pressa à nouveau sa main encourageante. « Ne le laisse pas tout gâcher, Cuddy. »

Cuddy retira sa main et croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

……………………………………………………………….

Frénétiquement, Cuddy sirotait à son café, pour recracher la gorgée dans le gobelet. Il était totalement froid… Merde. Wilson était parti depuis bien une demi-heure, elle était donc restée au moins une demi-heure à son bureau à se lamenter sur son sort… Elle secoua la tête en guise de mépris.

Rester assise à ce bureau et se re- et re-répéter qu'avoir avoué son amour à House était de loin, mais de loin la pire chose qu'elle ait faite de toute sa vie, ne l'amènerait pas très loin… Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'était que House, contrairement à Wilson, ne l'avait Dieu merci pas prise au sérieux… Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait pensé chacun de ses mots. Chaque. Maudit. Mot.

Merde.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.

Elle aimait son mari.

Merde.

Comment elle avait pu en arriver là ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : fait accompli**

_Mardi, tôt dans la matinée_

Absente, elle tournait déjà depuis quelques minutes dans son bol de flocons d'avoines qui était devenu froid, fixant le mur en face d'elle et pensant à House… Elle avait un comportement ridicule, elle le savait bien, mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup plus loin… D'accord, elle aimait House, mais ce n'était décidément pas la fin du monde, si ?

Cuddy déglutit ironiquement.

Merde, bien sûr que c'était la fin du monde ! Toutes ses illusions sur sa vie de rêve s'étaient soudain envolées, et son ancien rêve à un mariage heureux avec un gentil, prévenant et sérieux mari lui paraissait maussade, ennuyeux et insupportable. Seulement l'idée de vivre avec un homme après qui elle ne voulait pas lancer un couteau déjà dès le petit déjeuné à cause de son comportement ridicule, lui paraissait absurde.

Si elle s'imaginait dans le futur, elle se voyait avec House, comment elle se disputait avec lui, ou comment elle défiait sa raison avec n'importe quelle connerie qu'elle s'était imaginée, juste parce qu'elle s'ennuyait… Elle se voyait assise avec House dans la cuisine, prenant ensemble le petit déjeuner et parlant de la clinique, d'un nouveau cas… Sur le pourquoi du comment les Kellogg's serait mille fois meilleurs que cette morve grise de la mort, comme House l'appelait depuis quelque temps. Elle se voyait débattre avec lui dans la clinique sur un patient, un nouvel écran plasma pour House qui remplacerait l'ancien, alors qu'ils ne détacheraient pas leurs mains l'un de l'autre… Elle s'imaginait- non elle revoyait les dernières semaines passées avec lui.

Cuddy se battait contre les larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle. Ne. Pleurerait. Pas. Pas de nouveau… La nuit dernière suffisait amplement.

Des larmes n'y changeraient rien de toute façon. Les larmes ne changeaient jamais rien. Elle les ravala donc, prit courageusement une cuillère de la bouillie de flocons et jeta des regards noirs à la boîte de sucre. Comme si cette pauvre chose y pouvait quelque chose que House n'était pas là… Comme elle l'avait dit. Elle avait un comportement ridicule… Déjà quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… Qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête ?

Elle déglutit à nouveau.

Rien du tout, c'était bien ça le problème ! Elle avait toujours été furieuse contre Ian… et en même temps contre la proximité de House, son odeur, sa bouche… Ses baisers. Elle avait donc parlé sans réfléchir…

Furieuse contre elle-même, elle secoua la tête.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû le lui dire… Elle aurait simplement dû l'embrasser à la place… Exactement comme elle l'avait fait mardi… Elle aurait simplement dû écouter sa maudite conscience qui lui disait de l'embrasser plus souvent-

Soudain, Cuddy plissa le front.

Embrasser House plus souvent… Cette pensée éveilla quelque chose en elle. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Et pas ceux de mardi dernier, lorsqu'elle avait offert la cravate à House. Non, des souvenirs qui remontaient à bien plus longtemps…

……………………………………………………………….

_Samedi soir, deux mois plus tôt_

En sueur et à bout de souffle, il était allongé sur elle, la pressant par son poids dans le mou matelas du lit d'hôtel, déposant de petits baisers sur tout son visage. House embrassait son menton, son nez, ses paupières… Dieu que c'était bon. Cuddy dissimula son visage dans son cou, le rapprocha encore un plus d'elle à l'aide de ses bras qui enlaçaient encore toujours son corps, et inspira profondément son odeur. Il sentait merveilleusement bon ! Elle déposa un profond baiser sur son cou ce qui le fit échapper un gémissement rauque. Il pencha légèrement sa bouche, cherchant la sienne. Tendrement, elle l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. », murmura House doucement sur ses lèvres, presque inaudible.

« Quoi ? » Confuse, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le bleu profond de ses yeux.

« Tu m'as embrassé ! », se défendit-il et tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais elle le tenait fermement contre elle. Sous aucun prétexte elle le lâcherait maintenant. Sous aucun prétexte.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ? », insista-t-elle et sourit, sous l'effet du champagne. Et de bonheur.

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit… », grogna-t-il. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'il continue : « Et parce qu'on est marié… » Elle sourit contre sa bouche et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « …Et bourrés… et parce que tu m'as embrassé… »

Satisfaite, Cuddy saisit tendrement son visage dans ses main et le regarda, souriante.

« Quoi ? » Légèrement méfiant il plissa le front.

« Je crois que je devrais t'embrasser plus souvent. », répliqua-t-elle et mit en œuvre cette nouvelle déduction.

……………………………………………………………….

_Mardi matin_

Merde.

Droite comme un i, Cuddy était assise sur sa chaise.

Ce connard !

……………………………………………………………….

_Mardi soir_

Grincheux, House entra dans son appartement et laissa tomber ses clés sur la commode avant de fermer bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Blasé, il se traina jusqu'au salon où il avait laissé une bouteille de whiskey dans la matinée, qui l'attendait à présent ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Il comptait de toute façon la vider entièrement, alors pourquoi repousser l'inévitable avec un plus petit verre ? Au moins il pouvait se fier à son meilleur ami, son NOUVEAU meilleur ami, Johnnie Walker… House entra dans son salon. Johnnie ne l'agacerais pas avec des questions énervantes. Pas Johnnie, non, Johnnie ne ferais pas une chose pareille… Ou diable était Johnnie ? Le front plissé, House fixait sa table basse, sceptique, où était sensée être sa bouteille de whiskey et son verre d'eau.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? », demanda soudain une voix féminine particulièrement familière derrière lui.

« Cuddy. » Automatiquement, tout son corps se crispa. Avec beaucoup de mal il réussit lentement à se retourner vers elle. Elle était debout sur le pas de la porte de sa cuisine, un verre contenant un liquide translucide dans la main, probablement son whiskey. Génial, Johnnie l'avait apparemment aussi trahit…

Purée qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Sans maquillage, dans un vieux jeans et cette horrible chose qui était son t-shirt préféré, elle se tenait devant lui et le regardait, tout simplement. A cet instant il aurait aimé se retourner pour repartir à la clinique. Ou dans un bar, où il aurait pu boire autant d'alcool jusqu'à ce que sa vue disparaisse à jamais de son esprit… Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air…

Sa main gauche resserra fermement sa canne. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cuddy ? », réussit-il a prononcer.

Détendue, elle leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lança-t-elle.

« J'habite ici ? », répliqua-t-il avec un lourd sarcasme et boita vers elle.

« Tes heures de cliniques ne se terminent que dans deux heures. » Attentive, elle l'observait.

House déglutit, secoua légèrement de la tête et lui prit le verre des mains qu'il vida en une seule gorgée. Johnnie… Il le savait. Elle ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il la toucha. Merde, il avait espéré l'intimider par sa simple proximité, la pousser à s'enfuir pour qu'il puisse sauver sa peau… Mais à la place elle continuait à le regarder, calmement, alors que sa main à lui commençait à trembler. Merde, pourquoi elle était si calme ? Et pourquoi il n'y parvenait pas aussi ? « Pourquoi tu es ici, Cuddy ? » Sa voix laissait clairement transparaitre qu'il n'était pas content de sa présence. Elle était presque emplie de ressentiment.

Elle lui prit le verre des mains, posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu m'aimes, House. » Malgré le fait qu'elle murmurait presque, sa voix était forte et autoritaire.

Le verre se brisa en mille morceau lorsque House le lâcha subitement pour se défaire du touché de Cuddy. « Là n'est pas la question. », murmura-t-il aussi doucement. Son regard dévia le sien et se concentra sur les petits morceaux de verres et la petite flaque de whiskey sur son plancher.

« Si ça l'est- » Elle fit un pas vers lui, cherchant sa proximité avec laquelle il avait voulu la faire fuir et qui maintenant l'effrayait au plus au point. Son odeur atteint ses narines, brouillant son esprit… Provoquant des images qu'il tenta vainement de rejeter, de lui et Cuddy, comment ils auraient pu être, s'ils avaient simplement-

Il s'interdit à donner une fin à ses pensées. Prendre ses désirs pour des réalités n'avait encore jamais conduit à une conclusion acceptable. Seulement à de la douleur… Et il en avait déjà largement assez eut.

« Non ça ne l'est pas, Cuddy… », répliqua-t-il et tressaillit à nouveau lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son torse. Choqué, il la regarda.

« Tu m'aimes, House… » Son visage était si doux et ouvert et l'effrayait presque plus que son touché.

« Mais- »

« Tu m'aimes, House. », le coupa-t-elle tendrement et sourit prudemment. « Et je t'aime- »

Si ça n'avait pas été pathétique, il se serait bouché les oreilles. « Ne dis pas ça. », la supplia-t-il silencieusement. Elle était en train de l'achever. À chaque fois qu'elle disait ça, elle l'achevait. C'était sensé donner qui ça ? Pourquoi elle le disait d'abord ? Il savait- Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne le pensait pas… Pas comme elle le devrait pour leur permettre de rester ensemble… Pas assez pour pouvoir faire de leur mariage blanc un vrai mariage… Mais sérieusement, qui était capable de faire une chose pareille ?

« Je t'aime. », répéta-t-elle avec entêtement. Ses mains se dirigeaient doucement, presque naturellement vers sa nuque.

« Non ça n'est pas le cas… » Il secoua durement de la tête et saisit ses poignets, repoussa ses mains et fit un pas en arrière.

« Connard. », siffla-t-elle furieuse et défit ses poignets dans un geste brutal pour le frapper sur le torse de ses poings serrés.

Sans bouger, il restait planté là, se concentrant sur les bruits sourds et douloureux que provoquaient ses faibles poings sur son torse. Comme il l'avait déjà fait remarquer. La seule chose à laquelle conduisait le fait de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités était la douleur. Son regard fixa le mur derrière elle.

Elle aurait voulu lui en coller une, le blesser comme il la blessait, essayer de frapper la raison en lui, de le forcer à voir qu'elle le pensait vraiment… Une tentative vaine sans doute. Elle ferma donc les yeux pendant un instant et inspira profondément, se souvenant pour la nième fois ce samedi d'il y avait deux mois. Elle se rappela l'expression sur son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Se remémora les deux derniers mois de leur mariage et se rassura en elle-même que c'était sérieux entre eux. Même s'il était trop buté pour l'admettre… Mais elle allait encore s'occuper de ce petit problème.

« Sale maudit et prétentieux connard ! » Jurant, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder. « Je t'aime. », expliqua-t-elle sérieusement. « Et si j'arrive à l'admettre, sale tête de mule, tu peux aussi le faire, compris ? » Avant de lui donner la possibilité de répondre, elle l'embrassa. Exprimant tout son amour dans ce simple baiser pour le convaincre, si ce n'était pas avec des mots, elle y parviendrait avec des actes.

D'abord tout son corps se raidi, ensuite sa canne tomba au sol dans un grand bruit sourd et ses bras se posèrent fermement autour de son corps, l'attirant si proche de lui que même une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu passer entre eux. Il répondit passionnément à son baiser, prenant le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se blottisse contre lui comme de la cire chaude, faible de désir.

« Redis-le. », lui demanda-t-il sans souffle lorsqu'il finit par interrompre ce baiser.

« Maudit et prétentieux connard ? » Souriante, elle posa un baiser sur la toute petite fente du côté droit de son nez.

« Non… » Imperceptible, il secoua la tête. « Que tu m'aimes… » Il posa ses lèvres sur le petit creux gauche de sa bouche.

« Je croyais. » Elle l'embrassa légèrement. « Que je ne devais pas dire ça ? » Tendrement, elle caressa de sa main droite la peau chaude de sa nuque.

« J'ai changé d'avis. », répliqua-t-il, rauque. Il devait simplement l'entendre encore une fois. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Bien que… S'il elle ne le pensait pas, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas appelé maudit et prétentieux connard… Au souvenir de son visage furieux qu'elle avait eut quand il avait essayé de la repousser, son cœur se resserra de bonheur. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi furieuse si elle n'était pas sérieuse, si elle ne l'aimait pas. Dieu merci qu'elle était si entêtée… « Redis-le. »

« D'accord. », Cuddy ria amusée et déposa de petits baisers heureux sur tout son visage, profitant de chaque petit recoin qu'elle arrivait à atteindre. « Je t'aime. » Sa pommette droite. « Je t'aime. » Son nez. « Je t'aime. » Le recoin de sa bouche. « Je t'aime. » Sa bouche. Et encore une fois sa bouche.

Satisfait, ses lèvres se transformèrent en un petit sourire sous ses lèvres. « Cuddy ? », demanda-t-il après un multiple profond baiser.

« Hmm ? », murmura-t-elle contre son cou, déconcentrée par ses mains qui caressaient tendrement ses fesses.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Cuddy sourit. « Je sais… », murmura-t-elle et inspira profondément son odeur. « Tu me l'as déjà dis… Pendant notre nuit de noce… » Elle mordit le lobe de son oreille gauche.

« Aïe ! » Se plaignit House. « Pourquoi tu me fais- »

« Parce que tu es parti samedi, _bien que_ tu m'aimes ! » Elle le mordit à nouveau. « Ne t'avise pas de refaire ça… », lui murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, autoritaire. « Tu m'appartiens. »

House déglutit, amusé. « Je t'_appartiens_ ? »

« Oui. » Elle hocha légèrement de la tête et embrassa tendrement sa douloureuse oreille. « Tu pensais peut-être que tu étais le seul de nous deux à être possessif ? »


End file.
